


Línea de inicio

by Kurai_Fabala



Category: Metroid Series, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Character Death, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurai_Fabala/pseuds/Kurai_Fabala
Summary: Mientras un equipo de la Federación viaja a una misión de reconocimiento para conseguir un valioso recurso, Samus encuentra algo que nunca hubiera esperado, junto con una historia que será recordada por la eternidad.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, esta historia la tengo publicada también en FF.net con el mismo seudónimo, les recomiendo que la busquen para ver el trabajo de la talentosa Tyky64 que me dio permiso de usar una de sus ilustraciones como cover de la historia. Además allá tengo historias que publiqué hace años.
> 
> Esta historia la esbribí en 2012 y apenas me decidí a publicarla, fue reescrita en un 30-40% y por momentos quería cambiar la trama por completo porque es muy fantasiosa (pero para eso leemos fanfics, verdad?), si la cambiaba nunca la iba a publicar, así que sólo recibió cambios y mejoras. Espero que la disfruten.

Afloraltite, el elemento principal para los combustibles de las naves y armas; incluso su traje funcionaba a base del mismo. Y a la vez era la razón por la que su planeta había sido atacado dejándola como única sobreviviente.

Veinte años habían transcurrido desde aquella terrible pesadilla para la famosa y temeraria caza recompensas, Samus Aran, quien viajaba con un amplio equipo de soldados y compañeros catalogados entre los mejores en una misión de suma importancia: viajar hacia los confines del universo, más allá de donde muchos se atrevían a llegar únicamente para buscar una nueva fuente del valioso elemento.

La Federación los había mandado a coordenadas que nunca habían sido exploradas, un planeta con el cual no se había tenido ningún contacto y que, según se había descubierto, podría tener una gran fuente de afloraltite. El trayecto tomó más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado a los mandos principales aún a la mayor velocidad que podían alcanzar las naves de última generación. Ninguno a bordo se había acercado en sus viajes al planeta llamado TR1-4C o había escuchado antes de él. Los sistemas de intercambio habían progresado en otras partes del universo y este pequeño planeta se encontraba rodeado de asteroides más grandes que no ofrecían nada de valor, ocultando su ubicación durante muchos años. TR1-4C contaba en su superficie con tierras verdes, desiertos y mares, según podían observar los tripulantes desde la nave. Por su experiencia era seguro que habría vida en aquel planeta, sin embargo Samus no tenía forma de saber qué clase de seres encontrarían allí abajo.

Las naves entraron en la atmósfera del planeta con sus camuflajes encendidos. Mientras menor atención pudiesen atraer, menores eran las posibilidades de un enfrentamiento.  
Tras un escaneo de la superficie, bajaron cerca de una comunidad establecida, en la zona central se hallaba un castillo protegido por enormes muros de piedra que lo rodeaban, frente a la puerta principal había guardias y un pasillo rodeado con jardines. La reja que se encontraba más adelante suponía un paso para las personas que visitaban la zona comercial que se encontraba apenas saliendo del terreno del palacio. Casas y granjas se podían divisar en todo el rededor del castillo en lo que parecía ser alguna especie de reino.

El líder del grupo ordenó que fueran cautelosos. Adam Malkovich era el mejor superior que había tenido Samus a lo largo de su vida sirviendo en la Federación, pues la había tratado siempre como una mujer y no una máquina letal además de sus habilidades de liderazgo y capacidad de decisión les habían ayudado al enfrentarse a los peligros de los piratas espaciales. Otro hombre con quien ya había trabajado y quien cariñosamente la llamaba princesa se encontraba a bordo. Anthony Higgs era una de las pocas personas en el universo, junto con el comandante Malkovich, en quien Samus podía confiar su vida y que siempre les cuidaría las espaldas.  
Junto a ellos estaban también varios conocidos de Samus, la mayoría de ellos rivales como Gandrayda, una fémina con capacidades metamórficas quien le guardaba resentimiento pues la consideraba mejor caza recompensas que ella. Ghor, un ser cubierto por una armadura que a la vez hacía de su cuerpo. Rundas, un alienígena con afinidad por el hielo y un temperamento orgulloso y arrogante. Algunos marines los acompañaban también en la misión pero Samus no les dio importancia. Si ellos no se metían en su camino nadie saldría herido.

Al desembarcar recibieron órdenes para ir a explorar mientras el equipo preparaba un campamento seguro, evitando el contacto a toda costa con los nativos del planeta para impedir cualquier altercado. Cada uno se separó para cubrir un mayor terreno, y Samus tomó la dirección al norte de su aterrizaje. La ruta que trazó permitía recorrer un bosque cercano a la zona habitada, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no ser detectada. Dentro del bosque encontró unas cuantas formas de vida de inteligencia inferior, entre ellas unas calaveras que se movían por sí solas aunque no eran muy fuertes, un simple disparo y se convertían en polvo. Su visor le alertaba de cualquier seña vital que se encontrara cerca de ella, así que logró avanzar sin preocupación. El follaje era espeso y el suelo irregular. Su escáner indicó que cerca se encontraba una fuente de agua, y siendo de vital importancia decidió dirigirse a ella.

La vida de una princesa requería la más alta educación, seguir una serie de estrictas normas y reglas, practicar defensa personal, estrategias de combate, historia de la milicia y un sinfín de temas más. Ella sería la cabeza del reino en algún momento y debía estar preparada para ello.  
Por esta razón eran pocos los momentos libres que llegaba a tener y en que Zelda podía relajarse. Sólo durante unas horas se le permitía hacer su voluntad, siempre bajo la mirada de su niñera y amiga, Impa. Muchas veces ocupaban ese tiempo para ir al bosque a entrenar las artes de los sheikah, una raza que había quedado al borde del exterminio y de la cual Impa formaba parte. Fue durante una de estas lecciones que ambas notaron el cielo extraño, ningún ave lo recorría y las nubes mantenían una forma inusual. Estuvieron observándolo un rato hasta que les pareció ver algo moverse, sin embargo no había nada allí. Extrañadas decidieron volver al castillo.

Durante la cena familiar, en la que sólo el rey y la princesa se sentaban a la mesa, Zelda compartió con su padre lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde, sin mencionar la parte del entrenamiento. Él no se lo tomó en serio y prefirió cambiar el tema a uno más importante para el reino.  
“Me informaron que esta mañana ha regresado el héroe Link.”  
“¿Se encuentra bien?”  
“Viene sano y salvo de su aventura. Lleno de confianza, si se me permite decirlo.”  
“A ti se te permite decir todo, padre.” Comentó la princesa con una sonrisa mientras continuaba con sus alimentos.  
“Ha pedido tu mano.” El silencio llenó el comedor pues el rey la observaba y Zelda, con la mirada baja, procesaba las palabras.  
“Quiere… ¿casarse conmigo? Eso es absurdo.”  
El rey rió de buena manera ante la incredulidad de su hija. “Eso es a lo que suelen referirse los caballeros cuando piden la mano de una joven. De otra manera no tengo pensado concederle tu cuerpo en partes. Antes prefiero cortarle los-”  
“¡Papá!” Sintió su rostro sonrojarse y su risa de nuevo. “Pero Link es mi amigo.”  
“También es un buen guerrero, modesto, amable e incluso apuesto, si bien eso nunca más lo volveré a decir. Hija, Link es un excelente candidato para ser tu esposo. Por lo menos prométeme que lo vas a pensar.”  
Un pensamiento cruzó la mente de la princesa y decidió que sería el momento perfecto. “Me gustaría un rato a solas para poder considerarlo, entre esta noticia y mis actividades me siento un poco abrumada.”  
“Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, Zelda. Sé que no es una decisión sencilla y no hay ninguna prisa para que la tomes. Tu madre me tuvo tres años esperando su respuesta pero nunca perdí la esperanza y, henos aquí.”  
“En este momento me hacen falta sus consejos.” Dijo Zelda apartando el plato vacío. “La trifuerza de la sabiduría no se compara a sus palabras.”  
“Iba a esperar hasta el día que te convirtieras en reina para darte esto, pero supongo que ahora es más indicado.” El rey se levantó y de su túnica extrajo un collar dorado. En el centro tenía una piedra de un color azul como nunca antes había visto. “Este collar era de tu madre, me pidió que te lo entregara para que supieras que nunca te encontrarías sola.”  
“Es hermoso. Muchas gracias, padre.”

Terminada la comida y con el permiso de su padre, Zelda se dirigió a un estrecho pasaje secreto por el cual se llegaba al bosque y sin pasar por la vista de ningún guardia; sólo Impa y ella lo utilizaban para salir del castillo. Su niñera la esperaba del otro lado del camino, pacientemente.  
“Princesa,” La sorprendió Impa en cuanto salió. “Planeas ir a investigar.”  
“Tengo que pensar en algunas cosas.”  
“Estaré cerca por si me necesitas.”  
Zelda tenía un presentimiento extraño, uno que le decía que lo mejor era ir sola. “No es necesario. Aunque sé que me seguirás de cualquier forma.”  
Impa salió de las sombras que la resguardaban y la miró a los ojos. “Esperaré aquí, si eso es lo que deseas.”  
Si sintió sorpresa por aquellas palabras, la joven no lo demostró. “Por favor espera en el castillo. Sólo quiero un rato a solas para pensar.”  
“Ve con las diosas, princesa.” Y desapareció por el pasaje.  
Sin más demora, Zelda se adentró en el bosque y se dirigió a su lugar favorito, la cascada.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocurre el predeterminado encuentro entre nuestras protagonistas, ¿cómo reaccionarán?

Capítulo 2

Samus siguió un riachuelo camino arriba hasta que encontró una caída de agua. Se acercó a la orilla del lago para inspeccionar el líquido. Su visor arrojó el resultado casi de inmediato: potable, pH de 7.2, temperatura de 17°C, presencia de microorganismos baja. Esa agua era excelente para el consumo, seguro tenía su fuente arriba muy cerca de la caída. Hacía mucho tiempo que no encontraba agua así de pura, casi toda la que consumía había pasado por demasiados procesos químicos para deshacerse de todas las impurezas que tuviera. Revisó nuevamente su alrededor en busca de cualquier señal de peligro. Todo parecía seguro.

Zelda nunca se había asustado tanto como cuando vio a aquel ser de piel metálica salir de entre los árboles. No se atrevía a mover un músculo para evitar dar a conocer su ubicación. Una parte de ella deseaba ir a buscar a Impa, pero su curiosidad le obligaba a quedarse y descubrir qué criatura acababa de aparecer. De alguna manera su instinto le decía que aquel ser tenía algo que ver con los movimientos de las nubes, era como si su llegada hubiera estado relacionada a tan extraño suceso, más importante, tenía la sensación que su destino se hallaba atado a todo eso.

El momento de duda antes de retirarse el casco fue bien recompensado con la suave brisa producida por la caída del agua. Se arrodilló frente a la fuente que se formaba y en la cual se podía ver el fondo gracias a la transparencia del agua y bebió un sorbo. Era mejor de lo que sus escáneres podían indicar.

Zelda sintió su corazón dar un vuelco cuando la criatura tomó su cabeza y la retiró; no era una cabeza, sino un casco. La princesa entendió de golpe que aquel ser utilizaba una armadura como nunca antes había visto y se sorprendió al ver que debajo de ese casco se encontraba el rostro de una mujer con cabello del color de la luz del sol. Tan sigilosa como pudo decidió bajar a un costado de la cascada para observar mejor.

Usando un poco de magia se teletransportó a unos arbustos cercanos medio escondidos por la brisa que se levantaba. Ni siquiera Zelda había escuchado las ramas moverse tras su aparición con el ruido de su alrededor.

Samus se preparaba para dar un trago más largo que el anterior cuando escuchó un ruido muy extraño, seguido de algo moviéndose entre arbustos. Se mantuvo tranquila y tomó su casco nuevamente. En un movimiento suave y como si lo estuviera mirando buscó cualquier cosa en el reflejo, hasta que del otro lado de su posición y detrás de la brisa pudo notar una silueta humanoide. Dejó el casco en el suelo para volver a tomar un poco de agua, cuando levantó la mirada mientras bebía notó que la figura había desaparecido.

El que ese ser se ocultara le indicaba a la cazadora que se trataba de un ser inteligente que la estaba observando, así que volvió a colocarse el casco y encender sus radares. Todos los sistemas ofensivos se activaron inmediatamente al registrar una fuente de calor donde Samus había visto la silueta.

Su dedo reposaba sobre el gatillo, en espera de que cualquier movimiento. Cuando Samus se acercó un poco más, la fuente de calor desapareció sin explicación alguna. De alguna manera este ser había engañado a los radares de su armadura, sin embargo cuando se acercó al lugar notó que, en efecto, ya no había nada.

Con el casco le fue más sencillo escuchar el mismo extraño sonido de antes, como si el aire fuese absorbido y después expulsado por la nada muy cerca del lugar donde caía el agua, de no haberlo estado usando, probablemente no lo hubiera notado esta vez. La marca de calor había aparecido nuevamente detrás de la cortina que formaba la cascada. Samus no lo dudó y se acercó a través de un camino de piedras lo más que pudo, hasta que atravesó el agua con un salto.

Cuando aquella a la que observaba volvió a colocarse la armadura, Zelda supo que de alguna manera había sido descubierta. Si se teletransportaba sobre la cascada estaría más cerca del pasaje que la devolvería directo al castillo, pero si era seguida entonces arriesgaba a poner a todos en peligro. Tras considerarlo un segundo decidió que no arriesgaría a nadie más por su capricho de haber permanecido en aquel lugar. Reapareció detrás de la cascada esperando que el agua protegiera su ubicación de mejor manera. A pesar del ruido y el agua que la ocultaban pudo ver como la figura naranja se acercaba cada vez más usando las piedras que ella misma había colocado en el agua para llegar a ese escondite. Zelda respiró para calmarse y enderezó su cuerpo, en una pose que sólo utilizaba cuando debía hacer algún anuncio real.

El agua cegó un instante la visión de Samus, al brincar a través de la cascada. Para su buena fortuna cayó sobre un camino de piedra nivelada que le permitió retomar su pose de ataque. El ser frente a ella no se movió a pesar de que el cañón de su traje le apuntaba directamente, y a esa distancia incluso el menor disparo podría ser mortal.

Se trataba de una mujer joven la que se hallaba frente a ella. Llevaba un vestido que cubría todo su cuerpo y el cual se ceñía debido a la humedad en el aire. Su cabello café estaba recogido en una media cola y decorado con una tiara. Sus orejas tenían un tamaño más grande que las de un humano y terminaban en forma puntiaguda. La mirada estaba cargada de autoridad, con unos ojos azul intenso que resaltaban en un bello rostro. Sin embargo, lo que más atrajo la atención de la cazadora era el collar que llevaba puesto la chica.

Zelda observaba sin moverse, no sentía miedo ni ganas de huir, sino más bien curiosidad por saber quién se encontraba frente a ella y qué era lo que buscaba. La armadura naranja parecía estar adecuada con una especie de cañón o arma similar que apuntaba directo a su posición, pero detrás del visor podía ver unos ojos que no demostraban quererle hacer daño.

Fue la otra mujer quien hizo el primer movimiento al bajar el arma lentamente. La princesa se sorprendió cuando escuchó una voz distorsionada salir de la armadura. Nunca había escuchado algo similar.

“El collar que llevas ¿de dónde lo sacaste?”

Samus no estaba segura de que fuera a entenderla, tal vez esa raza humanoide no tenía un lenguaje avanzado, o probablemente el idioma que usaban ni siquiera estuviera registrado en las configuraciones del traje no obstante, para su sorpresa, obtuvo una respuesta.

“Es un regalo, le pertenecía a mi madre.” En el momento que Samus levantó la mano para tocar el collar, una luz rodeó a la chica quien desapareció del lugar. Nuevamente los radares del traje detectaron su presencia cerca de los arbustos de antes. La cazadora salió de detrás de la cascada mientras la otra chica corría colina arriba.

“¡Espera!” Gritó. La voz robótica fue escuchada y la otra chica se detuvo un instante. Samus aprovechó para quitarse el casco. “Espera, por favor. Lo siento, no quería asustarte.”

Aunque la había visto desde lejos, Zelda quedó impresionada por el rostro de esa mujer. Tenía apariencia humana, su cabello estaba sostenido en una cola de caballo y parte de él se guardaba en el resto de la armadura. Varias cicatrices eran visibles y tenía los ojos del azul más frío que la princesa había visto en su vida. Parecían reflejar la tristeza y sabiduría similares a aquella de los guerreros más experimentados de Hyrule. A pesar de la dureza que parecía irradiar de su cuerpo, la princesa se sentía extrañamente atraída por esa persona, y no sólo por la curiosidad de conocer cuál era su propósito o su origen, sino de conocerla en realidad.

“¿Quién y qué eres?” Samus dio un paso tentativo hacia donde se encontraba la otra chica sin perderla de vista, aún insegura si respondería a su pregunta o intentaría huir de nuevo.

“Esa es una pregunta vulgar,” Fue la respuesta de la chica con cabello más oscuro, quien se acercó para hacerle frente a Samus. “Tú no eres de este lugar, sin duda perteneces a los humanos, pero nunca había visto una armadura como la que llevas encima. Pertenezco a una raza conocida como hylianos.” A pesar de lo tosca de la pregunta, la princesa se dio cuenta que la otra chica sólo deseaba conseguir información y que su forma de lograrlo no era la más educada que había visto, no obstante guardaría ciertas respuestas hasta saber qué era lo que buscaba.

En cuanto obtuvo una respuesta, Samus sabía que era su turno para continuar la comunicación y procurar ganar la confianza de la chica que no había revelado su nombre.

“Mi nombre es Samus Aran. Uso esta armadura porque soy una cazarrecompensas que viaja a lo largo de la galaxia. Por favor, no te asustes por lo que va a pasar.” Dicho esto la armadura se desintegró en el aire, con sólo un resplandor amarillo detrás. La intriga era notoria en el rostro de la chica y aunado a eso, un brillo en sus ojos causado por la emoción de conocer algo nuevo. Al evaporarse la armadura, el cuerpo de la más alta quedó al descubierto. La princesa miraba con atención el entallado traje azul que la cubría y resaltaba la figura atlética que consolidaba la impresión inicial que le había producido, esta mujer era una guerrera y la curiosidad en ella se convertía en algo más, que la princesa no podía identificar aún.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando el equipo de Samus se separa para investigar el terreno, descubrirán que no todas las formas de vida son tan amigables como quisieran.

Si cualquiera le hubiese preguntado, Rundas, con toda seguridad, habría contestado que no existía peor lugar que el que debía explorar en ese planeta. La suerte no lo acompañaba en ese día, pues cuando Gandrayda y él se percataron que iban en la misma dirección, su compañera decidió echarlo a la suerte para ver quién tomaba la ruta favorecida y el otro debía tomar el camino que llevaba a la planicie y posteriormente al desierto. Cuando la moneda cayó, Rundas supo que no era un buen presagio.  
Caminaba bajo un sol abrasador, insoportable que cada vez lo agotaba y hastiaba más y más. Los escaneos constantes que hacía no indicaban la presencia de Afloraltite. Si tan sólo le hubiera pedido a Ghor o Samus un cambio de ruta no tendría que soportar ese infernal ambiente. Por fin, después de lo que parecieron horas, notó a la distancia un oasis donde podría refrescarse y descansar.  
Al llegar a la fuente de agua, protegida por palmeras que proporcionaban sombra, decidió que esperaría en ese lugar hasta que refrescara el ambiente y consiguiera crear caminos de hielo que le permitieran regresar mucho más rápido a la nave, pues cada vez que había intentado crear alguno este se destruía sin poder ser utilizado. Con la ayuda del agua creó una torre sobre la cual pudo observar sus alrededores y calcular cuan vasto era el desierto además de la distancia desde la base, el castillo y las montañas. Parecía haber una población en el desierto, aunque eso podría estar errado pues sólo lograba distinguir algunas formas entre las dunas, las cuales también podían ser efectos producidos por el calor.   
Desde su posición no le pareció encontrar ningún lugar que pudiera tener una mina de afloraltite. Por instantes notaba como si una sombra se fuera acercando a su posición sobre la arena, pero no había nadie que pudiera producirla. Ahora sí estaba seguro que el calor lo estaba afectando. Bajó nuevamente a refugiarse entre la sombra, aún faltaban unas horas para que cayera el sol así que lo mejor sería descansar. Después de todo ya tenía un mapa visual de la zona.

Comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando volvió a ver la sombra, sólo que se hallaba mucho más cerca del oasis. Nada a su alrededor podía producirla y estaba seguro que tampoco era un efecto de la luz. Rundas tomó una pose de defensa y cubrió su cuerpo con el agua que inmediatamente se solidificó creando una armadura más gruesa de lo usual. La sombra se movió a gran velocidad en su dirección. De un salto trató de esquivarla, pero la sombra desapareció antes de alcanzarlo. Giró su cuerpo para buscar a dónde había ido, al dar media vuelta descubrió que la sombra se levantaba del suelo y tomaba forma humanoide. Rundas se sorprendió, mas no esperó antes de lanzar una estaca de hielo en contra de aquel ser.   
El hielo atravesó el cuerpo como si aún no se hubiera materializado, sin embargo la patada que se impactó contra su armadura fue bastante real. Frente a él se encontraba ahora un humanoide verde que parecía haberse formado de la oscuridad misma. El color rojo de su cabello le daba un aire sádico y perturbador, cuya sanguinaria mirada potenciaba aún más. Rundas sabía que, en caso necesario, el oasis era la única posibilidad que tenía para ganar la batalla contra ese ser.

“¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Quién te crees para entrar en nuestro desierto?” Este ser se había movido con la arena, y hablaba de su desierto, el cazador comprendió muy pronto que estaba en una situación desfavorable en la que había caído de forma muy torpe y descuidada.  
“Yo soy el gran cazador Rundas, y te ordeno que te alejes de mí.” Tras las últimas palabras soltó un ataque de hielo que pareció sorprender un poco a su atacante.  
“Esa no es manera de dirigirse a Ganondorf, el rey de los Gerudo.” La arrogancia que se escuchaba en la voz del pelirrojo era reflejada en su sonrisa.  
Desafiante le contestó, “No me importa quién seas, ni las capacidades que tengas. No podrás detenerme.”   
“¿De verdad crees que podrás salir vivo de mi desierto? Aún no estás muerto porque me pareces entretenido, y me intriga la apariencia tan extraña que tienes. Tú no perteneces aquí, sin duda bajaste del cielo en el pájaro negro.” Ganondorf caminaba lentamente con los brazos a su espalda, como todo un soberano. Rundas lo miraba fijamente con la esperanza que no se diera cuenta de la señal que enviaba a su equipo mientras hablaba. “Podría dejarte ir, aunque no resolvería ninguna duda. O podría matarte aquí mismo.”  
“Eso tampoco resolvería nada.”  
“No,” El rey lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa. “Pero lo disfrutaría mucho más.”

El desierto abrasador parecía infinito mientras Rundas corría maltrecho. Sólo la adrenalina que había generado durante la pelea y la voluntad de seguir vivo lo mantenían en pie. Tenía que llegar a los árboles, salir del territorio de su enemigo si quería tener alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir.  
Le pareció casi milagroso cuando alcanzó las primeras sombras de las hojas. Miró a su alrededor aún presa del pánico, no había rastro de su enemigo. Por más que se esforzaba su cuerpo cedía cada vez más a sus heridas.  
Sólo había logrado enviar una señal de S.O.S. antes de la batalla y no comprendía por qué sus compañeros no habían llegado aún a su posición, aunque él tampoco estaba seguro de dónde se hallaba. A lo lejos y apenas visible entre las copas de los árboles se alcanzaba a divisar la torre más alta del castillo, debía dirigirse hacia allá así la nave no tendría que estar muy lejos de la zona. Con un paso mucho más lento y cada vez más agotado, emprendió el camino.

La guardia real había mandado un comunicado al rey para informar sobre la tropa que se encargaría de investigar el lugar donde había descendido aquella figura del cielo. No sabían qué encontrarían pero estaban preparados para un enfrentamiento. Claro, ellos no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban.   
Se introdujeron al bosque eliminando o evitando a todas las criaturas hostiles que conocían. Al poco rato se cruzaron con un rastro de líquido que delataba el avance o mejor dicho arrastre de algo o alguien. Siguieron las huellas, aunque estaban ya lo suficientemente lejos, este rastro iba en dirección a los jardines del palacio. Alarmados avanzaron veloces, mas no tuvieron que caminar mucho pues antes de abandonar el bosque se toparon con el cuerpo inerte de quien iba dejando huella.   
Un ser estaba caído sobre un charco de líquido color azul purpúreo, el mismo que habían seguido. No se parecía a ninguna criatura que hubieran visto antes, así que el líder de la tropa envió a un joven conocido por su valentía a revisarlo. Aun cuando no estaba muy confiado de la decisión de su superior se acercó lo suficiente para tocar el cuerpo inerte. Con la espada envainada tocó cuidadosamente el cuerpo tratando de darle vuelta, su acción se vio interrumpida pues en cuanto hizo contacto una luz casi sólida que salió de entre las ramas a su costado se estrelló contra su cuerpo dejando una profunda quemadura en su pecho. Un ser envuelto en metal salió de un salto y lo embistió con tal fuerza que, de haber seguido vivo, hubiera muerto en el acto.  
El ser levantó la cabeza y fijó los dos pequeños focos sobre ellos, los soldados entendieron que estos sujetos no eran originarios de su planeta y un temblor bajó desde su espalda hasta sus rodillas. “¿Qué le han hecho?” Preguntó con una voz tan metálica como su apariencia. Los soldados en un último acto de desesperación tomaron sus armas, tan sólo para escuchar como aquellos que cerraban la formación gritaban en agonía al ser atacados por unas esferas de energía brillantes que provenían de alguien idéntico al soldado que había muerto primero, pero no era posible, todos lo habían visto ser eliminado por el otro ser en el lado opuesto de su formación. Maldita sea, su cuerpo aún estaba ahí tirado, pensaban sin comprender qué diablos ocurría.  
El soldado quedó envuelto por una luz un segundo para ser reemplazado por una figura femenina, sin duda una hechicera infernal aliada a aquel ser de metal. Sin pensarlo más se lanzaron al ataque en contra de ambos enemigos. Un soldado que recién había alcanzado el rango necesario para salir a la misión aprovechó el caos que desató la batalla y se lanzó hacia unos arbustos lejanos, quedando escondido mientras sus compañeros eran eliminados sin poder asestar ni un solo golpe.  
Dos docenas de soldados habían caído en unos cuantos segundos de enfrentamiento, sólo quedaba un par de ellos vivos en el campo.  
“¡¿Qué le han hecho?!” Preguntó de nuevo aquel ser cuyo tono incrementó en volumen pero no en emoción, parecía no tenerla.  
“¡Nosotros no le hemos hecho nada!” Contestó uno de los soldados entre lágrimas y sangre que le escurría de la nariz. Un débil susurro llamó la atención del ser de metal hacia el cuerpo de su compañero herido.  
“Ghor,”  
La hechicera se acercó más rápido “Rundas, aquí estamos. Resiste.”  
“Es muy poderoso.” Parecía que cada palabra tomaba una energía increíble de su cuerpo para ser dicha, “No deben enfrentarlo.”  
“¿A quién? ¿Quién te hizo esto?” Ghor estaba cerca ahora para escuchar a su compañero.  
“En el desierto… Aquel…” Pareció haber dicho más pero sus compañeros no lograron entender lo último pues las fuerzas lo abandonaron por completo.  
“¡Rundas! ¡Ustedes pagarán por esto!” Ghor giró y el soldado que lloriqueaba sólo logro un último suspiro. El otro alcanzó a levantar las manos y logró exclamar:  
“El desierto…” Pero sufrió la misma suerte que su compañero.  
“No los hubieras matado, eso no es propio de ti. Además ese último parecía saber más, tal vez nos hubiera sido de ayuda.”  
“Eso se ganan por atacarlo.”  
“No me parece que hubieran sido ellos. Sus armas no se ven lo suficientemente fuertes para haber dañado así a Rundas, además no creo que esté muerto.”  
“Lo estará si no lo llevamos a la nave, dejemos de perder tiempo.”

Y así partieron llevando a su amigo a cuestas. Aquel único sobreviviente de la matanza derramaba lágrimas silenciosas por sus amigos caídos. Se permitió unos minutos, que fueron más de los que pudo percibir antes de retirarse del lugar; ahora sabía de lo que eran capaces esos visitantes.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La curiosidad siempre ha sido parte de la personalidad de Zelda, el querer conocer lo que la rodea le ha permitido ser una persona inteligente así que no es de extrañar cuando decide que quiere conocer y explicarle a Samus lo quehay en el reino de Hyrule, aunque eso pueda traerle algunos problemas.

Zelda se tomaba su tiempo para examinarla, la mirada fija en Samus. Su cuerpo era atlético lo cual reforzaba la impresión que daba su rostro, sin duda alguna se trataba de alguien que había llevado una vida llena de luchas: una guerrera. En realidad no era muy diferente a los humanos que habitaban Hyrule y aun así era obvio que provenía de un mundo completamente lejano. La princesa se disponía a decir algo cuando la llamada de alerta proveniente del castillo llegó a sus oídos, regresándola a la realidad. Volvió a introducirse en el túnel que estaba escondido tras la maleza.   
"¡No, espera!" Samus no supo qué la impulsó a hablar, pero una parte de ella quería hacer tiempo para hablar con esta habitante del planeta.   
"Debo irme. No me sigas."   
"Por lo menos dime tu nombre,"   
La chica lo dudó un momento antes de responder "Zelda..." y sin más, desapareció. 

Zelda conocía a la perfección los túneles secretos que atravesaban la ciudad y el castillo, así que en cuestión de minutos logró llegar y aparecer en la biblioteca. Todos sabían que cuando una lectura la atrapaba el mundo exterior parecía no llegar hasta sus oídos. Sabiendo que era cuestión de tiempo, y probablemente muy poco, tomó el primer libro que estaba a su alcance y lo abrió justo en el momento que la puerta de la gran sala se abría frente a ella.  
"¡Zelda! ¿Dónde estabas? Tu padre te ha estado buscando, parece ser que unas criaturas extrañas bajaron del objeto que viste." Se trataba de Impa, quien seguro vio a través de su fachada.   
"Lo sé, de hecho tuv-" Tenía tanto por contarle a su niñera, cuando su padre entró por la puerta así que guardó silencio de inmediato.  
"¡Hija! Temía que estuvieras fuera del castillo. Qué bueno que estás a salvo."   
"Padre, ¿qué está pasando?"   
"Algunos de los kokiris han sido atacados por un ser que nadie ha podido reconocer ni sabemos de dónde haya venido. La seguridad del reino ha sido incrementada y todos deben quedarse en dentro de los muros para evitar a los desconocidos y defendernos de ser necesario.” La miró a los ojos y con tono solemne agregó, “Sobre todo tú, hija, debes ser prudente y quedarte en el castillo. Mandaremos a un equipo a investigar qué tanto representan como amenaza. Sí, ya sé que me lo advertiste y no escuché." El rey siempre había sido un hombre muy sabio y aceptaba cuando cometía errores, aunque también era un hombre necio y más cuando se trataba de la seguridad y salud de su hija.  
“Si crees que es lo mejor, estaré en mi habitación, padre.” El rey la abrazó y se retiró para continuar con el estado de emergencia que se vivía en el castillo.

Zelda no estaba convencida de quedarse en el castillo, sobre todo cuando tenía tantas preguntas para la otra chica, la cual no había forma de que hubiera causado los ataques. Tenía que volver a encontrarse con ella y saber qué había ocurrido. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía, pero lo primero que tendría que hacer sería fugarse, desobedeciendo a su padre y sus órdenes.

"¿Qué planeas, princesa?" La voz la hizo brincar, Impa estaba de pie dentro de su habitación, no había hecho sonido alguno que la alertara pero eso era normal de su niñera.   
"¿De qué hablas?"   
"No intentes engañarme, te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que algo ocurrió, algo por lo que deseas salir con todo el corazón. Además algo ibas a comentar en la biblioteca antes de que llegara el rey." Zelda se seguía sorprendiendo de lo bien que la conocía esa mujer, muchas veces parecía entenderla incluso antes de que las ideas se formaran en su mente. Tomó aire y se armó de valor para lo que diría.   
"Encontré a alguien cerca de las cataratas mientras investigaba,"   
"Diosas, no te hizo daño alguno ¿verdad?"   
"No, estoy bien, muy bien de hecho. Nuestro encuentro comenzó forzado, pero de alguna manera me sentía bien cerca de ella."   
"¿Ella?"   
"Sí, su nombre es Samus Aran. Quiero volver a verla, tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle."   
"Pero tu padre te ha prohibido abandonar el palacio,"   
"Regresaría antes de que lo note siquiera, por favor Impa, debes dejarme ir." Lo que proponía la princesa le causaba muchos conflictos, pues desobedecía órdenes directas y aun así sabía que no podía negarse.   
"Está bien, pero tienes cuatro, y escúchame bien, cuatro horas para regresar, si no, le diré a tu padre."   
"¡Impa, siempre puedo confiar en ti! Prometo que no te fallaré. Muchas gracias." Tras un abrazo y una sonrisa radiante a su niñera, se teletransportó desde su balcón hacia los exteriores. 

Samus no había encontrado una razón para moverse de la zona donde se habían encontrado ella y... Zelda. Su nombre era misterioso y le gustaba la sensación que le creaba en la lengua al pronunciarlo. No tenía que regresar a la base por algunas horas, lo cual sólo la hacía desear más y más entrar a investigar aquel túnel para seguir el rastro de la otra chica. Tras un recorrido breve a los alrededores, Samus regresó a la zona de la cascada. Sabía que debía haber alguna forma para transitar por la cual había ingresado la joven al huir, pero si era un transporte gama o un vehículo no estaba segura. Decidió que no perdía nada investigar un poco la forma de transporte que tenían esos seres, fue cuando se acercó para escanear los túneles que una voz llegó a los receptores de sonido en el traje.   
"Te dije que no me siguieras," La voz provenía detrás suyo. Tendría que haber llegado de otra manera o sin duda la habría visto salir.  
Su voz, robótica bajo el casco, dijo "No lo hice,"   
Zelda había decidido abandonar el castillo por los túneles del establo, los cuales requerían de un rodeo muy amplio para salir en el escape de la cascada, así que tomó esa ruta hasta abandonar las murallas y caminar por el bosque después, sólo para encontrar a la guerrera tratando de investigar la otra salida. "No creí que fueras a seguir por aquí y mucho menos tratando de perderte en los túneles,"   
"¿Qué te hace pensar que quería seguirte?" Samus se giró y descubrió que Zelda la observaba desde uno de los árboles a media caída de la cascada. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí.  
"La forma en que me rogaste que no me fuera, ¿tal vez?" Ofreció la chica que estaba sentada juguetonamente sobre la rama del árbol.   
"¡Jaja! Rogarte, claro. Debo recordarte que fuiste tú quien regresó,"   
"Y tú quien nunca se fue." Le espetó la princesa, lo cual dejó a la cazadora sin palabras. Nuevamente la armadura naranja se desintegró dejando a Samus vulnerable frente a ella. No podían dejar de mirarse, y Zelda no podía dejar de lado la sensación de haberse conocido antes, sin embrago prefirió hacer una pregunta "¿De dónde vienes?"   
"Del espacio." Tan comunicativa…  
"¿Vienes sola?"   
"No, somos un equipo conformado por varios soldados y cazadores." Aunque no lo quisiera, or alguna razón Samus sentía que podía contestar todas las preguntas de esta chica sin temor alguno.   
"¿Qué buscan?" La cazadora había subido poco a poco hasta su ubicación, sin perder la seguridad al escalar el árbol. Todo lo hacía con gracia y naturalidad propias de uno de los mejores bailarines del reino. Ambas estaban ahora sentadas en aquella rama del árbol, sobre la cascada y con una magnífica vista de la llanura y parte del reino de Hyrule.   
"Afloraltite,"   
"¿Qué? ¿Aflora light?" La cazadora no pudo contener la sonrisa ante el desconcierto de su compañera.   
"No, afloraltite.” Repitió, “Es un elemento que usamos para crear combustible. Es muy valioso y raro de encontrar." Pensó que tal vez sería más fácil darle una pista visual, porque, aunque estuviera procesado, el color del elemento se mantenía intacto hasta que se quemaba. Desenfundó su pistola que siempre le acompañaba cuando se quitaba la armadura y sacó el cargador que le daba potencia. El afloraltite ya se encontraba procesado pero mantenía similitud con el que se encontraba de manera natural. "Es esto."   
La princesa lo tomó entre sus manos el cartucho que contenía algo similar a un líquido, sorprendida de lo ligero que era y el bonito color que desprendía; era un color azul que oscilaba entre eléctrico - como los ojos de la cazadora - y un azul más oscuro, uno que ya había visto en algún lugar. Fue hasta entonces que notó la mirada fija que tenía la cazadora sobre ella, y lo entendió, ese otro azul era el mismo que tenían sus propios ojos.   
Se quedó sin habla por un momento, era una muy extraña coincidencia, simplemente.   
"¿No es magnífico? Cómo algo tan bello puede ser tan destructivo." La cazadora lo tomó y lo volvió a meter en su arma. “Pensé que lo sabrías porque tu collar parece ser de este material.”  
"Yo pienso que es una lástima que se use para destruir," Samus notó que más que tristeza, era melancolía lo que la princesa sentía, "Pero no, nunca he visto los depósitos de este material. Tal vez esté bajo tierra, en ese caso los Goron serían quienes lo habrán encontrado. Aunque no creo, porque nunca lo han usado como arma o herramienta."   
"¿Los qué?" 

Las explicaciones habían sido detalladas, a Samus le encantaba cómo aquella chica explicaba las cosas con gran pasión. La había llevado a ver varias de las criaturas del lugar y ahora tendría pequeños cortes y marcas en el cuerpo de aquellos animales plumíferos por toda la semana. Cuando le habló de los caballos Samus, quien nunca había visto una criatura así, sólo podía pensar en montar uno.  
Zelda no paraba de explicarle cosas, conocía la cultura del lugar, así como la mitología. La forma en la que funcionaba el reino y sus relaciones con otras de las razas de la región. Todo se lo había explicado, ahora lo sabía, la princesa del reino de Hyrule. Ella le hablaba de una manera en la cual le hacía querer conocer más, conocerla más y no dejarla ir. Cada palabra, cada historia resonaban en su interior despertando sensaciones que hacía años no sentía, casi desde que era una niña no se sentía tan emocionada. Samis nunca lo habría admitido frente a sus compañeros, pero al parecer se estaba enamorando. 

Zelda, por su parte, estaba encantada con la otra chica, la manera en que sus ojos brillaban cada vez que le enseñaba algo nuevo, cuando le contaba sobre las diosas y los orígenes de su pueblo, sobre las diferentes razas que habitaban el planeta. Después Samus le contó sobre el espacio, los lugares que había visitado y parte de su vida. Aquella chica había pasado por mucho, pero sobre todo había sufrido, conocía lo difícil que puede llegar a ser la vida y aun así se mantenía firme. Ella la sorprendía y maravillaba. Zelda había leído suficiente del amor para suponer que eso era lo que se estaba formando en su ser.

Ambas se encontraban en ese momento recostadas sobre una cama de pasto a una distacia prudente del palacio para que nadie pudiera verlas. Habían hablado tanto que la princesa tenía la sensación de conocer a la otra chica de toda la vida, aunque ahora se encontraban en silencio observando el cielo - ese cielo que tenía un tono anaranjado gracias a la puesta de sol. Algo importante había en la puesta de sol que no podía recordar. Fue entonces cuando la voz de Impa surgió en lo profundo de su mente “Está bien, pero tienes cuatro, y escúchame bien, cuatro horas para regresar, si no, le diré a tu padre.” y sintió como si su estómago hubiera dado un vuelco. Al menos habían pasado seis horas desde que su salida del castillo. El tiempo se vuelve algo misterioso cuando se disfruta con alguien más.

“¡Por todas las diosas! Tengo que irme. Lo siento Samus pero debo partir urgentemente.” Se levantó de forma tan abrupta que la cazadora sin dudarlo desenfundó su arma y cambió su actitud dispuesta a atacar.  
“¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?” Samus miraba frenética a su alrededor lista para una emboscada.  
“Oh, lo lamento mucho, estoy bien. Debo regresar inmediatamente, diosas. Lo había olvidado por completo.” Zelda extendió su mano y la apoyó en el hombro de la chica quien se relajó tras un instante. A lo largo del día habían compartido algunos toques casuales, sobre todo cuando encontraron la parvada de cucos salvajes, y en cada contacto había sentido algo similar a electricidad.  
“Está bien, seguro se estarán preguntando por mí también.” Samus se levantó y guardó el arma visiblemente más tranquila. “¿Nos volveremos a ver?”  
“Sí, mañana en la cascada cuando la luna esté en lo alto del cielo.” Por un instante Zelda se dio cuenta de lo cliché que sonaba lo que dijo, aun así Samus contestó sin dudarlo.  
“Está bien. Te estaré esperando.” Ambas se miraron fijamente, la atracción era casi magnética, tan sólo a un paso de distancia y como si una fuerza mayor las empujara a acercarse, sin embargo la princesa se separó dedicándole un movimiento con la mano a señal de despedida antes de correr en dirección al castillo. La cazadora simplemente se quedó ahí parada con la mano sobre la cadera y una ligera sonrisa de felicidad.

Con un poco de magia se teletransportó hasta su habitación, de la misma manera en que había salido. Su magia sólo le permitía hacerlo en distancias cortas pero al menos eso le permitía entrar sin ser descubierta. Escuchó las trompetas resonar y voces dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba. Una pertenecía a su padre y la otra a su niñera. La segunda estaba cargada de angustia y parecía estar formando una excusa. Abrió las puertas y salió a su encuentro justo antes de que su padre llegara a ellas. En el rostro de su niñera vio pasar sorpresa, alivio y enojo a una velocidad asombrosa, seguro escucharía un regaño más tarde.  
“Padre, ¿qué pasa?” La mirada en el rostro de su padre le decía lo grave de la situación.  
“Hay una reunión, fuimos atacados. Ya lo explicaremos todo en el salón principal. Es necesario que, en tu posición de princesa, otorgues tu opinión y nos ayudes a decidir lo que deberá hacerse.”

Para cuando las explicaciones hubieron terminado, Zelda estaba sorprendida. No podía creer que se refirieran a los extraños como bestias salvajes y sanguinarias, asesinos sin piedad. Todos los presentes dieron su parecer en el asunto, coincidiendo en su mayoría: atacarían a los intrusos.

La princesa, por más que intentó hacerse escuchar, procuraba buscar una solución en la cual no hubiera derramamiento de sangre, pero la decisión final estaba fuera de sus manos. Nada podía hacer, el ataque sería dentro de tres días, tiempo en el cual se solicitaría ayuda de las otras razas para asegurar la victoria; tres días, era tiempo suficiente para avisarle a Samus y que pudiera escapar junto con su grupo. Sí, eso era lo que tenía que hacer, la única manera de asegurar que saliera con vida de aquella situación.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siempre en la vida debemos tomar decisiones, en esta ocasión nuestras protagonistas deberán elegir qué es más valioso para ellas, aunque eso las ponga en peligro.

Cuando Samus llegó al campamento ya todos sus compañeros se encontraban reunidos y parecían estar esperándola.   
“¿Qué sucedió?” Preguntó al sentir la presión de las miradas.  
Adam fue el primero en acercarse a ella “Atacaron a Rundas, eso fue lo que sucedió.” El escalofrío que bajó por su columna pareció aturdir sus pensamientos, no podía entender lo que su superior le estaba explicando ni la razón de que su compañero estuviera recostado con tubos saliendo de su boca y diferentes locaciones del traje. “Samus, ¡Samus! Presta atención a lo que estoy diciendo.” Levantó la mirada y su cuerpo enseguida se irguió en una pose militar. “Lo atacaron en el bosque, al parecer hay muchos seres violentos en este planeta. Nada que no podamos controlar. Según los informes, los que lo atacaron fueron unos humanoides con orejas particularmente alargadas.” La sangre de la cazadora pareció congelarse dentro de sus venas mientras que la imagen de la chica con la que había hablado todo el día se hacía presente en su cerebro.  
“No puede ser.” Las palabras resbalaron de sus labios. Su superior la miró con una expresión que exigía la razón de esa frase.  
“¿Acaso sabes algo de esos seres?” Siempre tan autoritario... Samus sabía que corría riesgo de ser dada de baja de la misión o incluso peor, y más porque Adam parecía leer su mente desde que lo conoció.  
“Los estuve observando desde lejos, parecen tener un sistema feudal de jerarquía pero sus avances tecnológicos son demasiado primitivos, casi parecería que no tuvieran ciencia. Además me extraña que hayan tomado a uno de nosotros con la guardia baja, para lo que vi, no hay manera que pudieran atacarnos y mucho menos vencernos.” Pensó que era convincente.  
“Tendrás que explicarnos más sobre tus observaciones pero antes quiero que todos escuchen esta orden.” El silencio se hizo general mientras prestaban atención al líder de la misión. “¡De ahora en adelante nos moveremos por parejas para ir a recorrer el territorio, todo aquel que no siga las reglas será penalizado! En dos días nos prepararemos para atacar y demostrar que con nosotros no deben meterse. Todos serán partícipes para que lo que le ocurrió a Rundas no vuelva a pasar.” Y agregó en un susurro que sólo Samus pudo escuchar “Sin excepciones, señorita.”

A lo largo del día siguiente el castillo fue llenándose de guerreros representantes de las otras razas que colindaban con el Reino. Incluso muchas habían declarado treguas para poder derrotar a éste nuevo enemigo común. En su posición de princesa era responsabilidad de Zelda saludar formalmente a todos los invitados, lo cual la tenía recorriendo las salas centrales del castillo continuamente. Fue cuando se dirigía al comedor principal – el cual se había sometido a horarios para sus visitantes según el tipo de alimento que ingirieran – cuando sintió una mirada fija en ella apenas a unos pasos de distancia cuyo cuerpo quedaba parcialmente oculto por las sombras. Su cerebro tardó un momento en registrar a quién pertenecía ese rostro pero cuando lo supo no pudo contener la expresión de total sorpresa y repulsión que sentía.

“Hola princesa. Es un placer verte,” Ganondorf, rey de los Gerudo se encontraba frente a ella.   
“Permítame asegurarle que no es mutuo. Usted no es bienvenido aquí.” Zelda sentía impotencia y lo único que quería era salir corriendo. El rencor que guardaba contra ese monstruo estaba profundamente arraigado después del intento de derrocamiento del reino hacía años.  
“No sé si te enteraste, pero llegaron unos seres dentro de un pájaro negro y al parecer representan una amenaza para nuestro mundo entero.” La pose de Ganondorf era relajada, casualmente apoyado contra la pared.   
“¿Y cree que es razón suficiente para que sea recibido en el palacio?” La mirada de Zelda se volvía más y más hostil y, sin embargo aquél ladrón se mantenía completamente impasible.  
“Oh, aún mejor que eso, princesa. Ha sido el mismo rey quien me ha invitado a venir aquí.” Debió leer la incredulidad en los ojos de Zelda porque continuó “Así es, tu propio padre me considera un enemigo temible y un aliado poderoso a un tiempo. Es por eso que le ayudaré a luchar contra esas criaturas, y vaya que planeo disfrutarlo.” Su sonrisa era cruel y desagradable.   
Con toda la dignidad y sarcasmo que Zelda tenía en su ser, se limitó a decir “Bienvenido al palacio, estaremos encantados de servirle en lo que necesite.” Mientras daba media vuelta y se retiraba. Una vez en el comedor se dio cuenta de que el hambre que sentía antes de su encuentro se había esfumado dejando únicamente una sensación de rabia en su lugar.

“Padre, tengo que hablar contigo.” El rey se encontraba hablando con Link y algunos otros de los generales encargados de explorar la zona donde sabían que se hallaban los enemigos. Esperó un momento y su padre se acercó.  
“¿Sucede algo, cariño?”  
“¿Invitaste a Ganondorf, Ganondorf el rey de los Gerudo, el mismo que orquestó el derrocamiento del reino hace apenas unos años al castillo?” La expresión de su padre denotó una sorpresa culpable. Nunca había olvidado cómo apenas habían logrado salir de eso gracias a un pequeño niño que ahora estaba entre sus mejores soldados.  
“Debemos conseguir toda la ayuda posible, hija.”  
“¡Pero no de quienes han amenazado con conquistar el castillo y dominar el reino!” Su voz reflejó todo el enojo e indignación que sentía.  
“Es necesario confiar en nuestros enemigos cuando un mal mayor nos acecha,”  
“¿Y qué tal si no son nuestros enemigos? ¿Qué tal que simplemente no les hemos dado la oportunidad de hablar? Padre, tú siempre me has dicho que los problemas pueden ser resueltos de maneras pacíficas ¿Por qué no pones el ejemplo a tus palabras?”  
“Esto es más complicado que un conflicto interno. Otras razas han comenzado a sufrir ataques. Si los visitantes quisieran hablar no habrían atacado.”  
“Entonces si uno de ellos viniera a hablar contigo tú lo escucharías, ¿cierto?”  
“Siempre estoy dispuesto a resolver conflictos de la forma menos violenta. Sería para mí un honor recibir a alguien que busque esta misma resolución.   
Zelda, te conozco, tienes la misma mirada de determinación que tu madre y sé que en éste momento deseas ir a buscar a alguno de ellos para poder convencerlos de enviar a un mensajero y esto es muy arriesgado. Eres mi hija y te amo. Y porque te amo, te prohíbo abandonar el castillo. Mañana les daremos la oportunidad de hablar si así lo desean, pero no detendré los preparativos para el ataque.”

Zelda sintió que el mundo se cerraba a su alrededor, sólo logró asentir y sin dar una respuesta propia se retiró a su habitación. Tendría que avisarle de alguna manera a Samus para lograr evitar una tragedia.

El día entero se había ido en preparar proyecciones del terreno y enviar a los soldados a realizar algunas observaciones. Sabían dónde se encontraba el castillo y habían observado a una gran número de seres arribar, las sospechas de Adam se confirmaban cada vez más en que se preparaban para una posible batalla. Samus había logrado escapar de su superior al corromper las pocas grabaciones de su traje antes de conocer a Zelda, tuvo que mezclar lo que había aprendido de los hylianos con una historia de exploración similar a todas las que había vivido antes. Nunca logró estar sola o desocupada como para pensar en poder darle un aviso a Zelda, y ni hablar de intentar desafiar una orden.

Por fin Samus se encontraba en los últimos minutos de su guardia, tenía todo planeado. Hacía algunas horas que se había escondido el sol y varios de sus compañeros yacían dormidos, así que simular irse a dormir le daría el tiempo suficiente para escabullirse y tratar de contactar a Zelda. O al menos ese era el plan, pero Samus sabía desde muy joven que sus planes nunca salían según lo previsto. Apenas se había alejado un poco de donde dormían los demás, no lo suficiente para levantar sospechas cuando una voz amigable mencionó su nombre, “Samus,”   
“¿Qué pasa, Anthony?” Logró disimular bastante la irritación en su voz.  
“Pareces preocupada, sólo quería asegurarme de que estás bien.” Después de servir a la Alianza tanto tiempo juntos, Adam no era el único que había aprendido a conocerla.  
“Estoy bien, es sólo que me preocupa lo que le sucedió a Rundas.” La expresión en el rostro de su amigo denotaba preocupación sincera.  
“Sí, te entiendo. Y no creo que la decisión de atacar mañana sea la mejor.” Por razones como esa era que Anthony se había ganado su confianza totalmente, sus resoluciones solían ser más tranquilas y parecía preferir llegar a soluciones pacíficas que a enfrentamientos donde se perdieran vidas sin necesidad, al contrario de lo que les exigía muchas veces la Alianza.  
Samus asintió y trató de terminar la conversación. “Es decisión de Adam, no podremos hacer nada.”  
“Sí, puede que sí. Te dejaré descansar. Buenas noches, princesa.” Y se retiró dejándola sola. Decidió recostarse unos minutos hasta que dejó de escuchar ruido, su movimiento fue tan ágil y veloz que apenas y había proyectado una sombra. Se internó inmediatamente en el bosque, en la única dirección que estaba segura la llevaría a Zelda. Tal vez debió suponer que su amigo la conocía mejor de lo que ella creía.

Toda la tarde se había ido en reuniones para planificar las estrategias de batalla; Zelda podía entrar o salir de ellas con toda libertad gracias a su título, sin embargo sus ideas eran tomadas poco en cuenta pues no tenía experiencia suficiente en el aspecto militar, así que prefería guardar silencio. Al caer la noche, se excusó apelando al cansancio mental que le habían provocado las reuniones. Se arropó y tendió en la cama, bajo la mirada de sus sirvientes. Una vez sola, trabó la puerta y se cambió a un vestido oscuro sencillo y ligero que le permitiera moverse con facilidad. Se acercó al balcón y mientras se concentraba para usar su magia, una voz desde el interior de la alcoba le hizo dar un salto.

“¿Ahora qué traes entre manos, princesa?”  
“¡Impa! Casi me matas de un susto.”  
“No evadas mi pregunta, Zelda,” Esta vez su tono era más severo, más como su niñera y menos como su confidente.  
“Ya sabes lo que planeo.” Era cierto, después de tanto tiempo la conexión entre ambas llegaba a niveles que superaban los terrenales. “Quiero ir a advertir a Samus, a la chica que conocí, sobre lo que planea mi padre.”  
“¿Por qué haces esto? Tu padre te lo prohibió, incluso pones tu vida en riesgo, ¿es, acaso, tan importante para ti?”  
Zelda pensó un momento la respuesta. Todo lo que decía Impa era cierto y aun así contestó, “Lo es.”  
“Sabes que no te detendré, pero no voy a apoyarte en esto. Es una acción que me parece una locur-”  
“Puede que lo sea,” Le interrumpió. “Pero es algo que deseo hacer. Estoy dispuesta a intentar todo lo que esté a mi alcance para evitar este conflicto absurdo.”  
“¿Segura que lo haces por esa razón y no sólo para salvarla a ella?”  
Esta vez la princesa se quedó en silencio, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a aquella otra mujer que consideraba alguien tan importante como su madre, y permitió que su cuerpo se volviera uno con el aire.

Samus se encontraba oculta entre los arbustos hasta que la vio llegar. Aquel vestido era menos ostentoso y resaltaba mejor su figura, lo que atrajo su atención haciendo que pasaran unos cuantos segundos sin que se moviera de lugar. Finalmente habló en poco más que un susurro.  
“Zelda” Simplemente el pronunciar su nombre provocó que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.  
“¡Samus, no sabía si podría encontrarte!” La sorpresa en su voz era genuina, después de todo había salido sin un plan para acercarse a Samus o cómo encontrarla siquiera. “Parece que las diosas están con nosotros esta noche.”  
“Zelda, debo decirte algo urgente.” La cazadora salió en su encuentro, sin dudar.  
Lo apremiante de la situación provocó que interrumpiera a la otra chica. “También yo. Mi padre planea atacarlos. Incluso ha reunido a varios pueblos para hacerles frente.”  
“Lo sé.” La princesa la miraba confundida. “Ayer atacaron a uno de los nuestros, cuando estábamos juntas. Está muy mal, se mantiene vivo por poco. Nuestro líder ha decidido que ataquemos mañana, antes de que logren reunir sus fuerzas.”  
“Parece que la violencia es la única solución que nos rodea. Los reportes que nos dieron los soldados fue que un ser atacó a un grupo de guardia y los mató sin piedad. Mi padre ha logrado reunir a otros reinos y juntos serán una fuerza muy numerosa y poderosa. Samus, tienen a medio planeta en su contra.”  
“¿Cuándo está programado el ataque de tu padre?” Preguntó la cazadora analizando la situación de forma calculadora.  
“En dos días, pero ha dado la oportunidad que si alguien de tu grupo se acerca a hablar al reino mañana podría mantenerse la paz.” Los ojos de Zelda tenían un brillo ligero bajo la luna, Samus no pudo evitar pensar que era el rostro más bello que había visto en su vida.   
Mas su concentración logró mantenerla en el momento y contestó, “¿Dos días? Adam planea que ataquemos mañana. Podría tratar de negociar con él, hacerlo entrar en razón para que logremos un acuerdo verbal en el que nadie salga lastimado. De otra manera tomaríamos a tu gente por sorpresa y la batalla estaría a nuestro favor.”  
“A menos que le avise a mi padre, pero entonces…” Zelda guardó silencio. Podía invitar a Samus a hablar con el rey en ese momento, pero era seguro que ambas estaban rompiendo las reglas a pesar de ser por el bien mayor. Samus la miraba expectante pero paciente, y fue hasta ese momento que la princesa notó la poca distancia que mantenía la una de la otra. “Es muy riesgoso, además si le aviso a mi padre podría preparar una emboscada, creo que la mejor solución es que logres convencer a ¿Adam?”  
“No será fácil, pero puedo intentarlo.” Samus se llevó la mano a la frente, la tensión del día comenzaba a reflejarse en forma de cansancio. Sintió cómo Zelda apoyó una mano en su hombro buscando reconfortarla.  
“Samus, ¿te encuentras bien?”  
“Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansada.” El calor de la mano sobre su hombro provocó que se pusiera nerviosa. Hacía años que no se sentía nerviosa y mucho menos de esa manera. Reconocía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo y se sentía emocionada a la vez que aterrada y esa sensación se triplicó cuando sintió cómo Zelda recorría esa mano hasta llegar a la base de su cuello.  
Ambas sabían que probablemente sería el último momento de paz que tendrían juntas y debían aprovecharlo. “Oh, Samus. Cómo quisiera que no debieras marcharte. Desde que te conocí sentí que te había buscado toda la vida, como si las diosas hubieran escrito que debíamos conocernos…”   
“Podría ir contigo…” Samus tomó la mano de la princesa sin pensarlo. “Podría ir y hablar con tu padre en este momento.”  
Los ojos de la princesa se abrieron de par en par, claro que lo había pensado, sin embargo on estaba dispuesta a arriesgar a la otra chica de ninguna manera.  
“Es demasiado peligroso. Seguramente te pondrían en aislamiento, y ¡ni pensar en lo que pasaría una vez que te reunieras con tu equipo!”  
“Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo con tal de estar más tiempo contigo, Zelda.” Se miraron a los ojos expresando todas las palabras que no necesitaban ser habladas. La más alta colocó su índice bajo la barbilla de la princesa, quien a su vez envolvió su cuello con ambos brazos para acercarla más y más. La atracción era innegable, casi como los al ser puestos uno frente a otro, así la princesa y la cazadora sentían que era lo correcto el estar juntas. Su primer beso fue tímido, si acaso un roce de labios que estremeció ambos cuerpos haciéndoles desear más. Los besos siguientes estaban cargados de pasión y, aunque tuvieran un comienzo lento, disfrutaban cada uno sabiendo que deberían separarse en algún momento para enfrentar un futuro incierto. 

Samus sentía el calor incrementarse en su vientre y la sensación de deseo y lujuria correr por sus venas, había perdido la noción del tiempo, aunque suponía que no podría haber pasado más de una hora desde que dejara el campamento. Campamento al que no iba a regresar, de eso estaba segura. Se separó un momento de la princesa para tomar aire y decir lo que sentía cuando escuchó una cuerda y un silbido, fue gracias a sus instintos que logró empujar a su compañera y salir de la trayectoria de una flecha que apenas rasguñó su brazo. De entre los árboles salió una segunda flecha que ésta vez esquivó sin problemas. Abas quedaron clavadas en el mismo árbol que estaba al pie de la cascada.

“¡Zelda, ocúltate!” Le ordenó mientras el logo de su pecho brillaba de color rosa más intenso y su traje se materializaba, aunque no se terminó de materializar debido a que su atacante la derribó con gran fuerza. Comenzaron a forcejear en el piso para ganar el control sobre la otra persona, pero ambos eran igual de fuertes y hábiles.  
Zelda había estado tan enfocada en lo que parecía que diría Samus, que el empujón fue sorpresivo, haciendo que cayera en sus rodillas. Sabía inmediatamente que las flechas eran de algún guardia y estaba segura que sabía a quién pertenecía esa túnica verde tan característica.  
“¡Link! ¡NO!” La princesa nunca lo había visto así, su mirada era completamente salvaje y luchaba como un animal poseso era tan agresivo que finalmente ganó la posición ventajosa en la lucha con los brazos de la chica bajo sus rodillas y deteniéndola firmemente contra el suelo con el peso de su cuerpo. Desenvainó su espada y la levantó sobre su cabeza asiéndola con ambas manos para aumentar la fuerza con que daría el último golpe. Eso era hasta que la princesa se aferró con fuerza a las manos de su amigo de la infancia y salvador del reino, retrasando así sus intenciones. El muchacho la empujó con furia haciéndola caer, mientras tanto la cazadora logró liberar su mano derecha y lanzar un rayo con la pistola que llevaba a la cadera, el chico ni siquiera se movió a pesar de haber recibido el impacto en el estómago y, en cambio, lanzó un puñetazo directo al rostro de la mujer bajo él. Con la espada, Link intentó crear un corte hacia el rostro de Samus pero fue bloqueado ya que el arma de la chica sacó una luz que golpeó sus manos provocando que la espada cayera detrás de él. Ese instante fue el que la cazadora aprovechó para empujar a su atacante y así quitárselo de encima. Zelda corrió hacia Samus, quien se estaba levantando cuando notó que el chico saltaba sobre ellas. Samus volvió a empujar a la otra chica y fue arrollada por el muchacho quien la hizo caer, no sin antes lograr usar el impulso que llevaba para arrojarlo sobre ella. Ambos se levantaron, Samus sabía que el traje le daría una gran ventaja, pero tardaría más en materializarse por lo cual no tenía otra opción más que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo sin su armadura. 

Las cosas se desarrollaban a una velocidad impresionante y Zelda no sabía cómo actuar, ni siquiera había logrado levantarse del último empujón. La mayoría de sus hechizos eran defensivos, y los pocos que dominaba para atacar podían terminar hiriendo a Samus también. Mientras tanto los dos combatientes realizaban un rápido intercambio de golpes en los cuales ambos eran experimentados, se notaba la fuerza con que atacaban y mantenían una defensa que apenas se mantenía frente al otro. 

Tras haber asestado un golpe al rostro de su oponente, la cazadora recibió uno en el estómago que la distrajo, lo que provocó que Link conectara uno al rostro, que la aturdió. El chico seguía lanzando golpes; Samus supuso que su ceja se había abierto, ya que sintió ardor y algo líquido no le permitía ver con el ojo derecho, además el dolor de los antebrazos comenzaba a ser insoportable. Bajó la guardia un instante, que bastó para que el chico impactara un izquierdazo que le sacó el aire y la hizo caer sobre sus rodillas. Escuchaba a Zelda gritar, e incluso alcanzó a ver cómo trataba de interponerse para detenerlo, sin embargo nada era útil. Era claro que aquel chico había ido a matarla y no se rendiría hasta acabar con ella. No pudo evitar levantar la cabeza cuando su cabello fue jalado hacia arriba y sintió algo frío contra su cuello seguido de dolor. En esos instantes ni siquiera vio su vida pasar ni pensó en nada particular como tantos otros decían que ocurría, tan sólo sabía que era su fin. Un gemido de dolor llegó a sus oídos; primero pensó que había salido de su garganta, no obstante, se equivocaba. 

De alguna manera Link había caído.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nada es eterno, por mucho que lo queramos. Zelda y samus deberán enfrentar el castigo por desobedecer las órdenes y descubrirán que las consecuencias pueden ser graves.

En cuanto Zelda desapareció del balcón Impa siguió a la princesa sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, procuraba mantener una distancia segura para no ser detectada, así fue como se dio cuenta cuando Link, quien se encontraba del otro lado del patio atendiendo a Epona, su caballo fiel desde que era un niño. Hacía mucho tiempo que Link y Zelda eran amigos, hacía menos tiempo que él era conocido como el héroe de Hyrule al haber sido una pieza fundamental en esconder a la princesa cuando Ganondorf irrumpió en el castillo para tratar de asesinar a la familia real y así tomar el control del reino. Desde ese día Link había recibido el mejor entrenamiento militar y poco a poco demostró su valía hasta llegar a ser líder de las tropas. Hacía aún menos tiempo descubrió sus sentimientos por la princesa, quien nunca había respondido a sus atenciones dejándolas pasar como si fuera algo pasajero. Al ver que no iba a lograr nada, decidió acudir al rey y solicitar la mano de la princesa, a lo que el regente accedió encantado y dispuesto a avisarlo a todos en una gran celebración, pero Link pidió la única condición de ser él mismo quien se lo comunicara a Zelda. Ahora deseaba haberlo hecho cuanto antes, pues la guerra sin duda atrasaría sus planes.  
Es por eso que le extrañó tanto cuando vio a la princesa atravesar el patio corriendo, en dirección a los túneles de escape del palacio. Se alarmó de inmediato, pues la princesa no debía abandonar el castillo hasta que no fuera segura la situación, así que ¿qué hacía y a dónde se dirigía? Esas preguntas lo impulsaron a tratar de alcanzarla cuando una voz lo detuvo.  
“Link, espera.” Impa lo llamó, el muchacho detuvo su marcha y dio media vuelta para observarla. Ambos tenían una relación de maestro y aprendiz, Impa era una de las mejores guerreras del reino y por eso estaba a cargo de la seguridad de la princesa; lo había entrenado en las artes de los Sheika y le había enseñado técnicas de combate avanzadas las cuales aún implementaba en sus batallas. “Sabes lo que Zelda planea.”   
El chico tan solo asintió, nunca había sido de muchas palabras fuera de las reuniones estratégicas.   
“¿Qué planeas hacer?” Continuó Impa. La mirada del chico fue directa a la espada que llevaba consigo en la cadera y su mano derecha automáticamente se posó en la empuñadura. “No, no puedo permitírtelo. No estoy segura de a quién haya conocido Zelda, pero si está dispuesta a arriesgar su vida para salvarle, entonces no puedo dejar que la sigas.” Impa se acercó a tomarlo de la muñeca para detenerlo, sabía que ambos querían lo mejor para la princesa y ese fue su error. Link ni siquiera dejó entrever su intención antes de darle un cabezazo a Impa que impactó con fuerza contra su rostro. Mientras caía hacia atrás sólo pudo ver como Link caminaba en pos de Zelda y quedó inconsciente. Para cuando despertó no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sabía que debía darse prisa ya que, al parecer Link estaba dispuesto a todo por acabar con su posible rival. Así que Impa se adentró en los túneles siguiendo el rastro de ambos. Cuando llegó, Zelda estaba arrodillada en el piso y Link corría a atacar a una chica muy alta que, sin duda, se trataba de Samus, la chica de quien había hablado la princesa más temprano y por quien se había arriesgado para salvarla. Corrió hacia la chica de quien cuidaba temiendo lo peor, pero Zelda se levantó e intentó correr hacia ellos para separarlos, mas su niñera se interpuso cortando su camino. La princesa se sorprendió de verla ahí y no opuso resistencia cuando la abrazó.  
“Impa, no entiendo, ¿qué hace Link aquí?” Su voz se quebró al hablar y apenas pudo contener las lágrimas de frustración que se formaban en sus ojos. Quería esconderse a llorar en el hombro de su niñera, pero sabía que no podía reaccionar así.  
“Vino a salvarte,” Contestó Impa, quien podía ver la impotencia de Zelda, esa misma impotencia que ella sentía al ver la sanguinaria lucha que se desarrollaba junto a ellas.  
“¿Salvarme? Yo no estoy en riesgo. Si sigue así va a matarla, ¡debo detenerlos!” Impa la detuvo y la abrazó aún más fuerte para evitar que se levantara.  
“No hay nada que puedas hacer. Ese ya no es Link, se ha dejado dominar por una fuerza que nosotros no podemos controlar.” En ese instante la cazadora cayó sobre sus rodillas después de haber recibido un golpe directo.  
“No, ¡NO! Impa, debo ayudarla. ¡Samus! ¡No!” Fue hasta ese momento que la princesa se percató de que su niñera la sostenía con fuerza evitando así que se metiera en la pelea, “¡Déjame ayudarla! ¡SAMUS!” Observó a Link poner la punta de una flecha contra el cuello de la cazadora caída y la disposición para acabar la pelea con la vida de la chica vencida, hasta que un rayo de luz verde se impactó contra el guerrero, haciéndolo caer sobre un costado. 

De entre las sombras, salió un sujeto con un arma en la mano, quien corrió hacia el cuerpo de Samus que seguía arrodillada, con la cabeza ligeramente caída hacia atrás, en espera de su fin. No fue sino hasta que sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro que decidió abrir los ojos. Anthony, su amigo, estaba frente a ella lleno de preocupación.  
“Samus, ¿estás bien?” Samus apenas parecía estar entendiendo qué pasaba, cuando comenzó a escucharse como si un grupo de personas se estuviera moviendo hacia ellos.  
“Anthony, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Me has... ¿salvado?” Anthony asintió en respuesta y mostró la pistola de plasma que cargaba. Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca.  
“Debemos huir.” Samus estaba de acuerdo, y fue ayudada por su amigo para levantarse. Zelda corrió hacia ella.  
“¡Escapa, yo los detendré todo lo que pueda!” Gritó Zelda al tiempo que miraba al cuerpo de Link y sentía su corazón encogerse, mientras que Impa se arrodillaba frente a su cuerpo y lo volteaba solemnemente boca arriba. Samus intentó ponerse de pie y descubrió que de ninguna manera podría llegar hasta la nave; se sentía exhausta, con trabajos podía dar un paso y ni hablar del dolor que sentía en el cuerpo y rostro.  
“Anthony, escúchame. No puedo hacerlo, sólo te retrasaría. Debes llegar con Adam, explícale que mentí, estos seres quieren darnos una oportunidad. Debes convencerlo de hablar con ellos, buscar un acuerdo, sé que puedes hacerlo.  
“No te voy a dejar aquí,” Contestó su amigo.  
Fue entonces cuando una voz resonó sobre el ruido del agua “¡Ahí están! ¡Atrápenlos!”  
“¡Huye, Anthony!” Le gritó Samus zafándose de su agarre.  
“¡No! ¡No puedo dejarte aquí!”  
“Así sólo lograrás que nos capturen a ambos, debes huir y hablar con Adam.”  
“Pero, Samus-”  
“¡Vete!” Los hombres atravesaban en ese mismo instante los arbustos, así que Anthony no tuvo más opción que huir, no sin antes prometerse que regresaría a buscar a su amiga.

Zelda llegó corriendo apenas vio que el otro hombre soltaba a Samus, quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie, “Samus, ¿por qué no huiste?” Le preguntó entre lágrimas.  
“Lamento la muerte de tu amigo.” No se le ocurrió nada más que contestar.   
Los hombres que salieron usaban armaduras completas y cargaban espadas con las cuales le apuntaban para evitar que se moviera. Tomaron a las dos mujeres para alejarlas una de otra, uno se acercó detrás de Samus y golpeó sus rodillas para hacerla caer, después tomó sus manos lo que obligó a la cazadora a quedar con el rostro contra el lodo del suelo, sus manos quedaron en su espalda amarradas con algo que no lograba distinguir.  
“¡Suéltenla, se los ordeno!” Dos soldados más jóvenes del grupo se detuvieron al darse cuenta que era una orden de la princesa y bajaron las armas confundidos, pero los demás no hicieron caso. La última persona en llegar al lugar unos minutos después fue su padre, el rey.  
“Quiero a la prisionera en el calabozo, mañana se le dará sentencia.” Escupió las palabras llenas de furia. Su mirada se dirigió entonces a su hija. Era una combinación entre enojo, decepción y traición. “Y tú, mi propia hija desobedeciendo la orden más importante que di. Actuaste por un capricho sin pensar en tu seguridad o la de tu pueblo. No mereces el título de princesa, o siquiera de ser mi hija.” El desprecio era evidente, y Zelda dolida no logró identificar que le rompía tanto el corazón a su padre como a ella.  
“¡Padre, no. Ellos-!” El rey se acercó y en un movimiento lleno de rabia arrancó el collar que colgaba del cuello de su hija.  
“Llévensela! No quiero verla.” La interrumpió y su voz resonó en toda la zona claramente. “Deberá permanecer en su habitación hasta que ésta guerra termine.” Los guardias que se habían detenido antes tomaron a la princesa de los brazos y la escoltaron en dirección al palacio siguiendo las órdenes de su rey.  
“Pero, Su Majestad-”  
“Y tú Impa, creí que podía encargarte lo más valioso para mí, ahora veo que me equivoqué. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que desaparecieras como toda tu raza.” Impa bajó la mirada retrocedió entre las sombras para no enojar más al rey, no podía decir ni hacer más en esa situación.  
Zelda sentía un vacío tan grande como el día en que su madre había muerto. Al querer proteger, lo había perdido todo y tal vez nunca podría recuperarlo.

Samus fue arrastrada a los calabozos del palacio, Impa había desaparecido justo antes de que pudieran apresarla también. Y Zelda había sido llevada casi en calidad de prisionera a su habitación, donde soldados montaban guardia fuera de su puerta, sólo que esta vez para evitar que saliera.

Al principio intentó buscar un medio de escape, sin embargo sus esfuerzos eran vanos. El balcón había sido completamente clausurado, las ventanas eran demasiado altas para poder alcanzarlas, las espadas reales que mantenía en su cuarto habían sido retiradas, junto con parte de su guardarropa y la puerta de la habitación había quedado cerrada con llave. Finalmente Zelda se recostó y sin poder evitar las lágrimas se puso a llorar. Lloraba mientras pensaba en Impa a quien tal vez nunca más vería; en las palabras de su padre, que le habían destrozado el corazón; en Link, quien para buena suerte no había muerto en la batalla, pero se encontraba gravemente herido. Y, sobre todo, pensaba en Samus, en la felicidad que le había hecho sentir y cómo estuvo dispuesta a morir en ese lugar.  
“Zelda” La princesa abrió los ojos y se levantó en un movimiento sobresaltada, reconoció la voz al instante aunque no entendía cómo podía estar ahí.  
“Impa, ¿eres tú?” Susurró para evitar que su voz saliera a través de las puertas.  
“Vamos princesa, no podía irme sin antes venir por ti.” Estaba de pie junto a uno de los libreros que se encontraban en el lugar. Zelda se quedó sin palabras aunque sabía que Impa estaba llena de secretos.  
“¿Cómo lo has hecho?”  
“Sabes que tengo mis formas de hacer las cosas. Entonces, ¿deseas no ser una prisionera en tu propio castillo?” Le preguntó mientras movía ligeramente el librero junto al que estaba, revelando parcialmente un pasadizo secreto.  
“No puedo, Impa. Mi deber está con el pueblo, y mi lealtad con mi padre a pesar de la dureza de sus palabras. Además ¿a dónde iría?” Pareció pensarlo un momento. “Aunque hay algo que te agradecería si pudieras hacer por mí.”  
“Lo que pueda, pequeña.” Contestó casi adivinando lo que pediría la princesa.

Samus se balanceaba en el borde de la inconsciencia y la realidad, todo el tiempo acompañada del dolor en su cuerpo que no se comparaba a lo que sentía dentro de ella. Para su suerte Link no había muerto con ese disparo, si no la hubieran ejecutado al regresar al castillo, pero ahora debía pasar una noche antes de que le dictaran sentencia. No era difícil adivinar cuántas horas le quedaban de vida, mientras no le quedaba más que esperar sentada en aquella habitación rudimentaria, sobre la placa de tierra dura que hacía de cama. No tenía la fuerza para levantarse, y tampoco era como que las cadenas que la mantenían firmemente contra la pared pudieran permitírselo.

Tenía sed, mucha sed. Consideró incluso dejarse caer en la inconsciencia para ya no regresar. Llegó a pensar también que hubiera sido más fácil permitirle a Link haber terminado con su vida, después de todo, ya no le quedaba nada por qué luchar. No tenía familia; había desobedecido una orden de su capitán para encontrarse con el “enemigo”, además de la información que había retenido desde su llegada a ese planeta; y lo único parecido al amor que había sentido en toda su vida era prácticamente imposible que continuara. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a soñar con cuando era una niña: sus padres se encontraban ahí, abrazados y riendo con ella. La felicidad que sentía la llenaba completamente, una felicidad que no había sentido desde aquellos años que el sueño le mostraba. Sin embargo todo se volvió un vórtice que se llevó su felicidad y el rostro de sus padres, la imagen cambió al cuerpo de su madre mientras desaparecía dentro de una explosión que llenó el cielo de un color rojo y el aire de humo. El miedo y la impotencia se apoderaron de ella, sintió las olas de dolor que salían de su cuerpo cada vez que se movía y luchaba por salir de la pesadilla, pero fue realmente una melodía suave y tranquilizante la que le permitió dejar de lado sus memorias.

“Zelda,” Susurró aún entre sueños. Zelda se inclinó junto a su cuerpo, estaba arrodillada frente a la cazadora tocando suavemente sus mejillas para no lastimar más su hinchado rostro.  
“Samus, estoy aquí.” Los guardias que estaban destinados a cuidar a la prisionera se encontraban sentados fuera de la celda, completamente incapacitados gracias a la efectiva acción de Impa sobre ellos y así pareciera que se habían quedado dormidos en su labor. “Samus,” Repitió la princesa un poco más fuerte. Uno de los ojos de Samus se abrió parcialmente, el otro permanecía cerrado debido a la inflamación y la sangre seca que se había derramado sobre él.  
“¿Zelda? ¿Eres tú? No, no es posible, esto es otra pesadilla que me mostrará cómo pierdo todo lo que me importa en la vida.” La princesa volteó a ver a su niñera con una expresión de tristeza mezclada con cariño. La respuesta de ésta fue un simple movimiento de hombros y continuó vigilando el pasillo que llevaba a la prisión.   
“Samus, soy yo. Despierta.” En ese momento la cazadora abrió más su ojo, sorprendida de que no se tratara de un sueño. “Oh, en verdad eres tú.”  
“Estás herida,” Con la poca luz que llegaba desde el pasillo las sombras que sin duda eran moretones en el rostro y brazos de la cazadora se marcaban profundamente. Con la manga de su bata, la princesa se puso a limpiar la sangre seca de los labios y mejillas Samus procurando no causarle dolor; cuando sentía que estaba muy pegada un poco de saliva ayudaba a su labor.   
La cazadora intentó cambiar su posición, pero el dolor que salía de sus muñecas la hizo arrepentirse. “¡Samus, detente! La cadena te está haciendo sangrar,” El tono de urgencia en su voz le hizo sonreír un poco a la cazadora.  
“Ah, me han pasado cosas peores. Puedo recordar una pelea con un dragón metálico que me dejó en condiciones mucho peores, pero supongo que no tenemos tiempo para esa historia.”  
“Oh, Samus. Lo siento tantísimo,”  
“No, no lo sientas.” Se veía mucho más despierta, enfocada en lo que ocurría y en su voz la seguridad de quien no se arrepiente de nada.  
“Fue mi culpa. Si hubiera sido más fuerte, tal vez mi pad- el rey me habría escuchado.”  
“No te culpes por lo que pasó Zelda. Prefiero disfrutar estos últimos momentos que tengo contigo.”  
La princesa se acercó a su rostro y la besó de manera delicada. Un segundo beso más apasionado fue otorgado por la cazadora, aún por muy restringida que estaba. Esta vez, aunque Impa aún se encontraba ahí, nadie las interrumpió, no hasta que uno de los guardias comenzó a retomar conciencia.  
“Juro que buscaré una manera de liberarte.” Dijo rápidamente la princesa mientras se apresuraba a salir de la celda.  
“No quiero que pongas en riesgo tu vida, princesa. O me podría ir mucho peor.” La chica sólo le mando un último beso y un guiño antes de desaparecer con su niñera. Fue hasta que Zelda desapareció entre las sombras que Samus recordó que tenía sed.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda y Samus son separadas, mas la princesa no se dará por vencida tan facilmente. Ambas descubren que los errores se pagan.

El sol ni siquiera había salido cuando dos guardias entraron para despertar a Samus. Le permitieron lavarse la sangre que aún le quedaba en el rostro e incluso le facilitaron agua y un poco de pan recién horneado. Samus había visto muchas cárceles pero ninguna donde los cautivos fueran tratados de tal manera antes de recibir una sentencia, o tal vez su destino ya estaba decidido y sólo le estaban dando sus últimos alimentos los cuales consumió rápidamente, saboreando cada mordida hasta que ya no tuvo más. Se lavó e incluso le pusieron unos vendajes sobre la carne viva en sus muñecas para disminuir el roce que le causaban. Sin duda los hylianos eran seres curiosos a los ojos de la cazadora.

Los guardias la acompañaron hasta que una escolta cambió lugares con ellos. Muy serio el asunto; ella únicamente hubiera disparado a su prisionero y fin de la historia, en cambio aquí seguían una serie de normas y formalidades, pensó mientras ocurrían las cosas. El sol apenas se levantaba sobre el horizonte cuando llegaron a la plaza principal, ahí notó a una multitud reunida donde muchos de los presentes no pertenecían a la especie de hylianos, incluso Samus jugó a distinguirlos según las descripciones que Zelda le había dado. Zelda... Se preguntaba cómo estaría, si habría logrado escabullirse o si la habrían atrapado junto a su niñera. Comenzó a buscarla entre los rostros que estaban al frente sin éxito. Su mirada se cruzó con la de alguien que demostraba satisfacción y altanería, lo cual hizo a Samus sentir desprecio inmediato por aquel individuo de cabello rojo que no logró identificar. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, el rey ya llevaba medio discurso sobre la importancia del trato a las otras especies y la importancia de la tregua. Eso no sonaba nada bien para su futuro. 

El rey entornó su cuerpo hacia ella y, en un ademán, la invitó al frente sin detener su discurso, “Estos seres son muy parecidos a nosotros, tanto en fuerza como en habilidades. Pero no deben dejarse engañar, mis aliados. De alguna manera esta hembra logró engañar a mi hija y la condujo hasta ella, convenciéndola de ir contra nosotros. Tratando de obtener información sobre los planes de ataque para filtrarlos a sus compañeros y así asegurar su victoria. Además logró derribar a nuestro mejor guerrero y dejarlo al alcance de las garras de la muerte, a quien nuestros médicos tuvieron la fortuna de salvar.

“Hermanos míos, saben que no suelo resolver los conflictos con violencia y sangre, pero me veo en la penosa necesidad de poner el ejemplo a nuestros agresores. Estamos unidos para acabar con ellos y no dudaremos,” El rey desenvainó su espada del cinturón que colgaba de su cadera. La respiración de Samus se aceleró al saber lo que le esperaba, sin posibilidad de escapar entre toda esa multitud. “En acabar con ellos y la amenaza que han traído consigo a nuestras tierras. Antes de que termine contigo, ¿te gustaría decir algunas últimas palabras?”

“Con todo respeto, majestad. Puedo ver que su decisión ha sido tomada, especialmente tras los eventos de anoche, así que permítame decirle que su hija es una persona increíble, inteligente, hermosa y maravillosa de la que usted debería estar orgulloso, además puedo asegurarle que besa muy bien.” La mueca en su rostro estaba llena de auto-satisfacción y sarcasmo, a sabiendas que no existía ninguna forma de salvarse por lo menos quería decir algo que no se olvidara facilmente.   
Al rey le pareció haber escuchado mal, y tardó unos instantes en procesar las palabras de Samus antes de que su rostro adquiriera un color rojo profundo. Lleno de cólera levantó la espada y la multitud soltó un ruido de sorpresa que se agudizó al ver cómo la princesa Zelda se materializaba frente a sus ojos con un espada levantada lista para detener el movimiento, de pie frente al cuerpo de la prisionera para protegerla. Aunque su espada era más delgada, resistió al impacto con todas sus fuerzas.

La sorpresa no sólo afectó al público, sino también al rey y a Samus quién no pudo evitar el alivio en su voz al gritar el nombre de Zelda. El rey se quedó perplejo al ver que había estado a punto de asesinar a su propia hija por la interferencia de ésta en una ejecución.  
“Padre, te suplico porque perdones la vida de esta mujer.” Zelda hizo la declaración con tanta determinación que incluso se sorprendió de sí misma.   
“¡¿Qué magia has usado en mi hija?!” Las palabras del rey iban dirigidas a la cazadora, aunque fue la princesa quien le contestó.  
“Ninguna, padre. Yo soy culpable de haberme enamorado de ella.” El rey volvió a tomar un color rojo, pero esta vez su expresión denotaba vergüenza, en su mente alguien tenía que haber suplantado a su hija con magia proveniente de esos seres, era la única forma en que Zelda podría poner en juego toda su lealtad al reino.  
“¿Quién eres?” La pregunta del rey estaba cargada de emoción.  
“Tu hija, Princesa Zelda de Hyrule. Siguiente al trono ante el pueblo de Hyrule por ley y sangre.”

Aunque nadie lo vio, en ese momento un hombre de piel verdosa y a quien todos temían se movió hacia los guardias con un objetivo en mente. Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, los cinco guardias que se encontraban al pie de las escaleras cada vez más confundidos, fueron asesinados por Ganondorf quien continuó con un ágil brinco para situarse detrás del rey, deslizando el brazo alrededor de su cuello firmemente, mientras que con su mano libre buscó el brazo que sostenía la espada y lo detuvo con fuerza obligándolo a tomar una pose que lo convertía en su escudo humano.

Si Samus no hubiera estado apresada, sin duda habría despachado al agresor antes de que pudiera acercarse al rey, y Zelda no tenía el entrenamiento ni la velocidad de reacción que podrían haberle hecho frente. Ésta era una batalla que la princesa no podría ganar. No sin arriesgarse a más de lo que podía permitirse perder. Miró a los ojos a su enemigo y apretó la espada tan fuerte que sus dedos comenzaron a dejar de recibir sangre, pero nada de eso le importaba.  
“Ganondorf,” El odio en su voz era más que obvio. “Sabía que no podía confiar en ti.”   
“Princesa, ni siquiera te molestes en alzar esa espada tuya, y dile a tus guardias y a la sheika que se encuentra escondida que no intenten nada, o el rey caerá antes de que puedan siquiera acercarse.” Giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia la multitud sin dejar de mirar a Zelda, “¡Y eso va también para los guerreros que estén pensando en su momento de gloria, un movimiento y el rey muere en mis manos!”  
“Exijo que sueltes a mi padre.”   
“No me parece que estés en la posición de exijir cosas, princesa.”   
“No lo escuches-” la voz del rey apenas salió como un suspiro, antes de que el gerudo apretara más su cuello, haciendo el paso de aire casi imposible.  
“Sabes que podemos vencerte, todo el pueblo y nuestros aliados están aquí reunidos. Todos somos testigos de tu traición al reino de Hyrule.” Zelda dispuso los hechos, de forma fría, no entendía el plan de su oponente, pues sin el rey perdería toda ventaja que tuviera.  
“Pueden intentarlo, pero sin tu jefe de armas, no creo que puedan derrotarme antes de que acabe con tu padre y contigo.”  
“¿Cuáles son tus términos?” Aunque no quería, no tenía otra opción más que negociar.  
Samus estaba tensa. Sentía la verdad revelarse poco a poco en su mente, como las piezas de un rompecabezas encontrando su lugar. Ahora sabía quién era el ser que había atacado a Rundas y eliminado las posibilidades de un primer encuentro pacífico, y hablando de sus compañeros esperaba que aparecieran pronto pues eran la única sorpresa que podría terminar con tal situación.  
“Si quieres salvar la vida de tu padre, deberás abdicar al trono y declararme como el nuevo rey de Hyrule. Después me jurarás lealtad y con eso prometo no matarte.”   
“Antes muerta que servidora tuya.”  
“Eso no es ningún problema, primero debo deshacerme de este viejo lastre.” Los ojos del rey eran dos manchas rojas debido a la presión en su cuello, se había desmayado unos segundos antes y no le faltaba mucho para que la vida se le escapara del cuerpo. Desde algún lugar entre el público, cuando Ganondorf se distrajo lo suficiente para hablar con Zelda, un rayo color verde fue disparado. Ganondorf no tuvo cómo evadir el impacto en su brazo y el dolor lo obligó a soltar al rey, con una mueca de dolor. Samus se sintió aliviada, pues reconocía la tecnología tras el disparo, pero al mirar de dónde habían surgido supo que los refuerzos no habían llegado. Ese no era Adam ni Anthony, ni siquiera Gandrayda, sino que reconoció su arma en manos de la niñera de Zelda, quien sin duda había esperado hasta no poner a su princesa en peligro. Tres disparos más siguieron rápidamente, Ganondorf, al saber de dónde provenían no tuvo problema en esquivarlos.   
Zelda aprovechó ese momento para realizar una estocada que fue a dar contra el costado de su oponente. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Ganondorf tomó la espada por el filo y la sacó de la herida sólo para arrancarla de las manos de la princesa quien se aferró a ella en lugar de dejarla ir. Ganondorf sonrió al ver que tal acción provocó que Zelda bajara su guardia. Ni siquiera los disparos anteriores igualaron la velocidad con la que su mano viajó al cuello desprotegido. Zelda sintió cómo la presión en su cuello en conjunto con el dolor de ser levantada del suelo la dejaba sin aire y sin muchas posibilidades de movimiento. Tomó el brazo de su atacante con ambas manos para ayudarse con los brazos y así soportar un poco más.

“Adios, princesa.” Escuchó el susurro justo antes de sentir la magia que se acumulaba en la palma de su enemigo, quemándole la piel. Justo antes de que la explosión acabara con Zelda, Samus embistió con el hombro y toda la fuerza que tenía a Ganondorf. El dolor de la batalla de la noche anterior se hizo sentir con toda su fuerza, mas no le importó al ver que la princesa había sido soltada. La satisfacción fue breve pues una patada la lanzó haciéndola caer con un golpe seco sobre su espalda. El grito que escapó de su garganta un segundo después no lograba hacerle justicia al dolor en su abdomen, donde la bota de Ganondorf se había clavado con toda la fuerza y saña que sus músculos podían producir. Samus estaba segura de que al menos dos costillas se habían roto en el proceso, a las que se sumaron las otras heridas internas que ni siquiera logró identificar al quedar inconsciente tras dos pisotones del rey Gerudo.  
Aún sin recuperarse por completo al ver lo que ocurría, Zelda logró formar una bola de fuego que fue a estrellarse contra su enemigo. Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, sólo podía distinguir el traje azul que estaba tendido sin moverse detrás de la sombra gigante que se acercaba paso a paso a ella. Un impacto resonó dentro de su cráneo y todo quedó oscurecido.

Ganondorf sonrió y giró hacia la audiencia buscando a Impa, pero no logró encontrarla en la multitud. Los miró a todos de forma retadora y segura pues sabía que nadie ahí tenía el poder ni el coraje para detenerlo: su mayor enemigo, el niño prodigio estaba herido y ni siquiera había tenido que luchar contra él; el rey estaba muerto o no tardaría en estarlo, al igual que la chica extraña. Y a la princesa no la había matado porque sabía el odio que le tenía. No, matarla habría sido demasiado fácil y rápido, en cambio planeaba mantenerla viva para ver cómo el reino de Hyrule caía bajo su poder: el gran Ganondorf, rey de los Gerudo, Hyrule y todas las tierras cercanas.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al final, siempre terminamos solos...

Lo que Zelda estaba segura había sido una concusión le permitió a Ganondorf llevarla al calabozo donde llevaba meses. Sabía que los kokiris, los goron e incluso los zora mantenían la guerra contra los gerudo para liberar al reino, pero sus fuerzas se encontraban ya mermadas y la victoria de los últimos era casi inminente. Ganondorf parecía disfrutar cada vez que le daba noticias sobre nuevos ataques fallidos o de los traidores encontrados en el reino. Cada día Zelda se preguntaba por qué no la había matado. Prefería haber muerto, al menos así hubiera sido libre como Link, su padre y ... Samus. 

Aún le dolía recordar a la cazadora y los agonizantes días que habían seguido al ataque; hacía horas que había despertado desorientada y con dolor. En su tobillo un grillete con inscripciones la encadenaban a una de las paredes, reconoció la escritura y supo que era un encantamiento para nulificar su magia, así que no podría esfumarse ni atacar por mucho que lo intentara. El tiempo continuaba su marcha hasta que reconoció que se encontraba en el calabozo, en la misma celda donde antes se había encontrado con Samus. Se preguntaba si aún era el mismo día o si habría estado inconsciente durante más tiempo, no lo sabía ni tenía forma de adivinarlo. Un rato más tarde una figura bajó las escaleras y Zelda sintió esperanza ¡por fin había terminado la batalla y la sacarían de ahí! Pero su decepción fue muy grande cuando descubrió que era una soldado gerudo, quien cargaba un bulto con facilidad. Se dirigió a su puerta y antes de abrirla, Zelda sintió como si el estómago se le hubiera caído pues reconoció que el bulto era Samus, aún más malherida de lo que recordaba.

Durante días o semanas, estuvo cuidando de Samus quien trataba de sobreponerse. Ninguno de sus hechizos funcionaba y sólo tenía la sábana que cubría la cama de piedra y las casi nulas raciones de agua y alimento que le llevaban sus captores. Algunas veces el mismo Ganondorf era quien llevaba la comida tan solo para disfrutar la angustia que pasaba la princesa al ver cómo la vida de Samus abandonaba poco a poco su cuerpo. Al final ni sus esfuerzos, ni las ganas de vivir de Samus habían superado a aquella fuerza mayor que la reclamaba poco a poco. Zelda siempre recordaría la última mirada que le había brindado Samus en ese último día juntas, la cual aún traía lágrimas a sus ojos y un deseo de haber sido más fuerte, de haber sabido más, de haber sido ella en lugar de Samus. La cazadora no le mostró dolor en esos últimos instantes, sólo limpió las lágrimas que bajan por el rostro de la princesa sin parar y le dio las gracias. Así se habían terminado sus días. Desde ese día Zelda dejó de consumir alimento para alcanzar a la cazadora, pero nada de lo que hiciera la acercaba más a la muerte de lo que había estado antes.

Los días siguientes se fueron tornando cada vez más borrosos, pues a veces estaba en la celda, otras veces estaba en la cascada, algunas veces veía a sus padres juntos, en ocasiones cabalgaba con Link en las praderas del reino, sin embargo nunca veía a Samus, sólo notaba una figura difuminada en sus ¿sueños? Ya nada importaba.  
“Zelda, ¡Zelda!” El susurro se registró en su cerebro aunque hubiera preferido dejarlo pasar, si bien había algo familiar en la voz. Levantó la vista y ahí, dentro de su celda, se encontraba Impa. Zelda no pudo evitar la risa melancólica de la ironía de la situación. Había soñado muchas veces con una escena similar, pero tener alucinaciones significaba que estaba más cerca de la locura. Volvió a dirigir su mirada al vacío sin ningún pensamiento en particular, hasta que la sensación de unas manos cálidas sobre su rostro la regresaron a la realidad de nuevo. Eso no era una alucinación, su niñera realmente se encontraba ahí con ella. “Vamos, mi princesa, aún no puedes darte por vencida.”   
Todo parecía pasar entre sueños “¿Impa?”  
“Tenemos que sacarte de aquí. El equipo rojo ya debe tener a las guardias en el lado norte, así que deberíamos salir sin grandes problemas.” Se acercó y tomó el rostro de Zelda para examinarlo. Pasó los dedos por su cráneo y revisó meticulosamente la zona donde la había golpeado Ganondorf aquel día antes de dejarla inconsciente. Al final le dio un sutil beso en la frente.  
Zelda no tenía idea de qué era todo lo que hablaba su niñera, sin embargo poco a poco se iba convenciendo que no era un sueño o una alucinación. “¿Cómo pudiste llegar aquí?” Impa había comenzado a revisar el grillete que mantenía a la princesa apresada y sacó unas finas agujas que Zelda reconoció inmediatamente, eran un arma tradicional de los Sheika que tenía varios usos. Con un hábil movimiento en la pequeña cerradura, el grillete se abrió sin dificultad, dejando el tobillo de la princesa libre y sólo con algunas marcas de rozadura.   
Al tratar de ponerse de pie, Zelda estuvo a punto de caer, sólo que Impa reaccionó más rápido al tomar su brazo y ponerlo sobre sus hombros para ayudarla a caminar.  
“Zelda,” Impa guardó un momento de silencio para pensar su pregunta. “¿Dónde está...?” No fue necesario terminar la pregunta pues las lágrimas de Zelda comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Asintió cabizbaja y reacomodando el peso de Zelda comenzaron a caminar fuera del lugar.

Abandonar el castillo no había sido tan complicado como tratar de abandonar la ciudad, todo era caos total, las cosas pasaban demasiado rápido a su alrededor. Había cuerpos por todos lados, y las explosiones resonaban en sus oídos como truenos en una noche de tormenta. Zelda en su condición muchas veces tuvo que ser cargada por Impa para huir sin ser vistas por el enemigo, en ocasiones ambas tuvieron que permanecer ocultas en espacios pequeños o ayudadas por las sombras y cambiar de dirección súbitamente para evadir enemigos. El humo se alzaba en lo alto y le daba un aspecto más tenebroso al cielo rojo del atardecer. Una explosión ocurrió a unos metros que le hizo sentir como si sus tímpanos hubieran sido destruidos, mientras que una lluvia de pequeñas partículas parecidas sangre y carne la salpicaron. Fue hasta ese instante que Zelda comprendió lo que estaba pasando: el castillo estaba siendo conquistado. Los pueblos se encontraban luchando para liberarse del dominio de Ganondorf, y aunque sus números eran reducidos los atacantes luchaban con magia, espadas, lanzas y otra cosa, algo que les estaba dando la ventaja. A lo lejos distinguió a uno de los aliados con un arma entre sus manos, un arma que desprendía un brillo azul que Zelda ya había visto en, lo que se sentían como años atrás.

Lograron salir del corazón de la batalla al alcanzar parte del bosque, aunque para sopresa de la princesa la zona había cambiado y ocultaba unas tiendas de campaña. Al entrar en la zona un hombre se acercó a ambas, llevando una sonrisa en el rostro que ocultaba parcialmente el cansancio y la pena que sentía en su corazón. 

“Princesa, que bueno verla de nuevo, aunque nuestro último encuentro haya sido tan abrupto.” Lo reconoció, era aquel hombre que había atacado a Link para salvar la vida de Samus. Él miró a Impa con impaciencia pero tras la negativa de ella su decepción era obvia. “Vamos, Adam nos espera.” Ambas lo siguieron hasta una tienda algo más grande que el resto, dentro se encontraba una mesa con un mapa de Hyrule extendido que presentaba varias marcas de colores a lo largo, situando las batallas que habían ocurrido. Un hombre que lo miraba giró para darles la bienvenida en cuanto entraron.

“Princesa Zelda, es un alivio saber que se encuentra con bien y que nuestras fuerzas fueron capaces de rescatarla. Mi nombre es Adam Malkovich, soy el comandante y líder de las fuerzas de la Alianza que están apoyando en este conflicto.” Le tendió la mano, su apretón era firme pero la princesa no se dejó intimidar. Este hombre llevaba toda una carrera militar y era el más capacitado para levantarse en armas. Zelda sintió cómo la examinaba con la mirada, y sin duda no era el único. Sin decir nada volteó en dirección de Impa y le preguntó, “¿Cuál es la situación en el castillo?”  
“Han sido llamados a combatir, no encontré resistencia en ningún lugar. Había individuos solitarios que lo recorrían pero no les di tiempo de dar alarma. Toda el ala norte está resguardada y se han atrincherado. Tal vez lleguemos a nuestro objetivo antes del amanecer.”  
“Perfecto. Impa, pon a la princesa al corriente de la operación. En un momento vendrá alguien con algo para que coma.” Justo cuando pasaba por el marco de la entrada, se detuvo y miró a Zelda a los ojos, ese fue el único instante que se permitió para demostrarle a la chica lo mucho que lamentaba su situación.

Impa llevó a Zelda hasta la cama que se encontraba dentro de la tienda, y le ofreció recostarse, a lo que Zelda se negó y permaneció sentada. Impa se sentó junto a ella pensando cómo explicarle todo.  
“¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Cómo han llegado todos aquí?”  
“Calma, Zellie, sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero antes de que las hagas te contaré qué fue lo que sucedió.  
Después de que intentamos rescatar a Samus, Ganondorf mató a tu padre, dejó fuera de combate a Samus y te golpeó a ti con tal fuerza que creí que te había matado también. Habló frente a todos amenazándonos y declarándose el nuevo gobernante del reino. Lo siento mucho, Zelda, ese día huí. Huí porque sabía que Ganondorf me buscaría y entonces no tendríamos ningún tipo de posibilidad para enfrentarlo. Como no tenía a dónde ir ni cómo luchar, decidí buscar a los únicos que podrían ayudarnos. Los únicos que no se encontraban reunidos en el palacio durante aquel día,”  
“Los amigos de Samus.” Intervino Zelda.  
“Así es, fui a buscar a los amigos de Samus. Cuando llegué intentaron atacarme, así que me entregué con la solicitud de que me dejaran explicarles la situación. Al contarles sobre Samus, algunos no me creían y planeaban acabar conmigo, pero Anthony me defendió, y contó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, cuando Link atacó. Pero Adam sabía que nunca lograríamos salvar a Samus a tiempo, a menos que lanzáramos un ataque en ese instante, sin embargo nuestras posibilidades de éxito eran mínimas y sólo perderíamos nuestra única oportunidad. Sólo Anthony estaba dispuesto a todo para ayudarme.” Alguien entró a la tienda llevando una charola, el olor que acompañaba la comida hizo agua la boca de la princesa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un plato de algo que pudiera considerarse alimento. “Adam me contó la razón por la que habían venido al planeta y me ofreció un trato.”  
“El Afloraltite.” Zelda agradeció al muchacho que llevaba la comida con un gesto de la cabeza y tomó un pedazo de pan para remojarlo en la sopa que había depositado frente a ella. “Me lo dijo Samus, ellos vinieron por ese elemento. Pero yo no conozco ninguna fuente del mismo, ni los goron-”  
“Mi querida pequeña, cuando tu padre extinguió mi raza, muchos secretos se perdieron. Secretos que sólo los Sheika conocíamos. Uno de ellos es el que permitió que esta guerra fuera posible, el Lago de Cristal. Ellos necesitaban de su combustible para las armas y yo necesitaba un plan y toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener.  
Conseguimos más aliados en las otras razas, y mantuvimos pequeñas luchas para poder engañar a Ganondorf. Muchos sacrificaron sus vidas para que el Reino de Hyrule fuera libre de nuevo.”

Zelda estaba impresionada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Algo dentro de ella nació, ahora estaba llena de resolución. Sabía lo que debería hacer. No dejaría que su reino ni su vida pasaran sin ser vengados.

Las horas transcurrieron y Zelda dormía en la tienda por momentos, algunas veces profundamente y otras con pesadillas que la regresaban a su celda en el castillo. Impa, Adam y Anthony iban y regresaban. Le informaban un poco sobre lo que ocurría y volvían a salir para dirigir y dar indicaciones. Hubo un momento en que decidió salir a ver si podía ayudar en algo, pero en ese instante estaba llegando un grupo de heridos. La escena fue tan impactante que se arrepintió de su decisión. Al entrar de nuevo a la tienda sintió las lágrimas empañar su vista, así que pestañeó para evitar que se escaparan. Este no era el momento para llorar, debía estar lista para lo que sucediera.

“Princesa,” Era Anthony quien apenas asomó la cabeza dentro. “Por fin lo tenemos.”

El pequeño espacio no tardó en llenarse de personas que discutían sobre lo que debería hacerse con Ganondorf. Aún había resistencia en esa última habitación, pero ya no tenía escapatoria. Una orden de Anthony y los soldados entrarían por la fuerza para apresarlo, sin embargo no todos los dirigentes estaban de acuerdo y cada uno proponía cosas diferentes, así que Zelda tomó la palabra. “Sé que cada uno de ustedes ha sacrificado hombres para liberar a Hyrule del poder de Ganondorf. Pero les pido que me escuchen, este es el hombre que derrumbó mi reino y destrozó mi vida. Para mí enfrentarme a él es algo personal. Algo que debo hacer por todos aquellos que dieron sus vidas por esta causa. Lo que planeo para él es un castigo peor que la muerte. Por eso les pido que dejen su destino en mis manos.”   
El desconcierto era general, todos los presentes tenían la mirada fija sobre ella. Tal vez fue la determinación con la que habló la que los hizo decidir.  
La princesa tendría su venganza.

Ganondorf sabía que no tenía salida. Los humanos habían hecho un buen trabajo al hacerle creer que los pequeños alzamientos eran el problema, cuando en realidad todo un ejército se estaba preparando para levantarse en armas contra su gente. Los ciudadanos de Hyrule lo habían traicionado en el acto, y el pueblo Gerudo no era suficiente para hacerles frente a los enemigos. Ante las rápidas bajas en sus defensas, decidió atrincherarse en una zona del palacio para intentar huir, pero estaba completamente rodeado. Los zora dominaban los mares, los goron las montañas y los humanos y hylianos seguían avanzando en el castillo. Seguramente ya habrían rescatado a su estúpida princesa. Que la rescataran, después de todo ya no había reino que gobernar. El castillo estaba casi destruido, la situación económica se había ido en picada, y las relaciones con otras especies se habían perdido.

Cuando las puertas se quebraron y los soldados entraron, las únicas féminas que quedaban con él se rindieron, pues no había forma en que pudieran salir vivos de ahí y no querían que la raza se extinguiera como los sheikas. Ganondorf decidió que no caería sin dar batalla. Corrió hacia los hombres que bloqueaban la puerta mientras juntaba toda su energía en su brazo. El golpe desplegó una energía oscura que lanzó a sus enemigos por los aires, estaban muertos antes de tocar el suelo; sin embargo detrás de ellos habían más y más, todos dispuestos a dar sus vidas con tal de detenerlo. No eran tan fuertes, aunque eran más rápidos y muchos más de los que el rey del desierto sería capaz de eliminar. No tardaron en sobrepasarlo y someterlo entre varios de ellos. Aunque se encontraba arrodillado en el piso y sin manera de librarse de sus cadenas, Ganondorf no pudo contener la risa maligna que dejó salir al ver a la princesa acercarse a donde estaba.  
“Princesa Zelda, te ves más delgada ¿es que acaso mis sirvientes no te alimentaban como se debe alimentar a la realeza?”Preguntó en tono sarcástico, hasta ese momento su mirada se dirigió a la mano derecha de la princesa, quien llevaba una espada que reconoció de inmediato. “Ahh, la espada de tu novio. Nunca creí que fueras tan popular, Zelda. Tenías a dos personas enamoradas de ti y ahora ambos están muertos. Me pregunto qué pensarían de saber que tú sigues con vida.” Zelda sabía que la estaba tratando de intimidar y las palabras cortaban como cuchillo hasta lo profundo de su alma, pero no podía permitirse ceder.   
“Ganondorf, a partir de este momento reclamo mi lugar como la princesa legítima de Hyrule.” La amargura y el odio de Zelda eran claros en cada una de las palabras que decía. “Y como primer disposición, te condeno por mi propia mano a convertirte en el cerdo que eres.”  
“¡Ja! ¿Qué acaso planeas maldecirme con tu magia? Déjame decirte, princesa, que aunque conviertas este cuerpo en algo más, un día moriré y entonces regresaré para terminar mi labor. Así que ¿por qué no apresuras las cosas y me matas de una vez?” Aún arrodillado frente a la princesa Ganondorf era imponente y orgulloso.  
“Matarte sería demasiado fácil.” Zelda negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo, sintiendo el odio crecer dentro de ella.  
“No me mires así, Majestad, parece que quieres herir mis sentimientos.” Fingió tristeza por un momento antes de que su rostro se volviera duro y retador. “Pues haz lo que debas hacer y veamos cuánto te dura el gusto.”  
“No tienes idea de lo que es sufrir una transformación ¿verdad? Eso es apenas lo que te mereces por todo lo que me has- No, ¡por lo que le hiciste a mi reino y por las vidas que tomaste!” La princesa notó que había comenzado a gritar escupiendo cada palabra con desprecio.

Zelda había leído sobre el hechizo, todos lo catalogaban de leyenda, pero cada leyenda tenía algo de verdad. Se decía que las diosas lo habían dispuesto para el día en que un mal mayor amenazara la vida del planeta y, aunque no estaba segura que este fuera el momento preciso, no iba a darse el lujo de dudarlo.

Con la espada de Link hizo una pequeña herida en el brazo de su prisionero quien ni siquiera se inmutó y parecía esperar la oportunidad para lograr su escape. Luego se hizo una ella misma sobre la mano, sin perder de vista al rey gerudo. No tenía que decir nada, sólo le bastaba con concentrar todo su poder en lo que deseaba y esperar que ocurriera, si las diosas así lo querían, de la manera adecuada. Ganondorf comenzó a mover los labios, pero Zelda notó que las palabras le llegaban distorsionadas, casi no las escuchaba y mucho menos las entendía, era como si hubiera creado un espacio entre ella y la realidad, un espacio donde la magia viajaba y transformaba todo a su alrededor. Sentía una energía emitir de la espada y supo que el hechizo funcionaría.

El hechizo sagrado, un hechizo de reencarnación y destino. Parecía que lo hubiera planeado desde antes, sin embargo Zelda nunca había pensado en usar ese hechizo, sino hasta ese mismo día cuando discutía con Adam y el resto de los líderes. La espada que pertenecía a Link estaba a salvo pues un valiente guardia la había tomado y escondido en cuanto Ganondorf tomó el castillo, y en ella mantenía una parte de la esencia del héroe. Una parte de Zelda se lamentaba lo que le estaba haciendo a su amigo de la infancia, sin embargo ésta era la única manera en que podía asegurarse de que alguien más estuviera ahí para detener a su enemigo cuando fuera necesario. El pensamiento la hizo flaquear y sintió como sus rodillas perdían fuerza, a la vez que las paredes de ese espacio comenzaron a derrumbarse y comenzó a escuchar a Ganondorf más claramente. No, pensó, aún no podía rendirse pues el hechizo todavía estaba incompleto. Sintió que alguien más se acercaba a ella, esa persona atravesó las barreras mágicas del hechizo con facilidad, a continuación la sensación de que alguien la tocaba en el hombro fue opacada por el flujo de magia que la impulsó y ayudo, de inmediato reconoció aún rodeada de oscuridad cambiante a la persona que la había acompañado y cuidado toda la vida, Impa le permitió solidificar la barrera y terminar el hechizo. Los destinos acababan de ser entrelazados.

No hubo un gran BUM, ni luces, ni temblores, ni nada, sólo la princesa cayó de rodillas y todos los presentes se alarmaron pensando lo peor, hasta que un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de Ganondorf. El sonido de huesos acomodándose en el cuerpo del ser verdecino era acompañado del movimiento antinatural de músculos y gritos cada vez más guturales. Impa tomó a Zelda y le ayudó a alejarse un poco. El rostro de Ganondorf ya no era reconocible y sus manos habían desaparecido. Los gritos se habían agudizado y vuelto guturales a la vez, con un sonido casi animal. Todos los presentes sentían terror y repulsión ante el dolor que reflejaba la criatura. Los minutos se sintieron como horas, antes de que todo quedara en silencio. En donde antes estaba el rey cautivo ahora yacía un jabalí monstruoso y derrotado. Todos vieron una luz que salió de la pata derecha y se esfumó. Zelda sintió un calor como nunca antes sobre su muñeca izquierda y la misma luz resplandeció por un breve instante. Esa era la marca que dejaban las diosas a todos los que estaban ligados con ellas.

Zelda tomó el brazo de Impa quien la puso de pie, y la miró con tristeza. “No lo hubieras hecho, Impa. Sólo te has vinculado a nuestro terrible destino.”  
“No importa, pequeña mía. Alguien tiene que estar ahí para cuidarte y protegerte. Y no creo que Link deba ser el único.” Impa acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja de Zelda antes de cubrir la mejilla de la princesa con su mano libre.   
“Gracias.” Su voz era apenas un suspiro, pero tenía que sobreponerse. Se levantó, tomó aire y dio su primera orden a los soldados presentes. “Llévenselo fuera de mi reino. Desde el día de hoy se le conocerá como Ganon y no deberá dársele caza. Todo aquel que lo vaya a buscar deberá ser considerado como potencial enemigo de la corona y será traído ante mí para que se le dé su castigo.”

Los visitantes y los aliados se fueron con el tiempo, no antes de celebraciones y honores, lo cual a Adam parecía afectar más que alegrar; Zelda decidió que Impa llevara a la tripulación a la fuente principal de afloraltite para que pudieran tomar una parte y su misión no fuera tan infructuosa. Zelda les estaría eternamente agradecida por su ayuda, y al mismo tiempo los odiaría por siempre por las decisiones que la habían obligado a tomar. 

Las personas que la conocían, al mirar con atención, sabían que en la mirada de la princesa algo se había apagado. Zelda entendió que su vida nunca más regresaría a ser la misma y estaba resignada a ello. Así pues, la princesa reinó durante toda su vida siendo una líder ejemplar, cuyo más extraño decreto fue que las mujeres nacidas bajo la corona real compartieran el mismo nombre: Zelda. Al reino nunca le faltó nada, pero la tristeza que cargaba con ella era visible, sobre todo un día al año, un día en que iba a visitar la cascada y se pasaba horas admirando el agua caer.

Así fue como persistió en el tiempo la leyenda de Zelda.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin!!!! Después de 8 años esperando a ser corregido, este fic ha visto la luz.  
> Originalmente no me gustaba cómo había terminado, pues no era un final feliz, pero ahora que lo volví a trabajar descubrí que no podía cambiarlo pues los personajes querían su historia trágica.
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo, y si quieren conocer mis otros trabajos pueden buscarme en https://www.fanfiction.net/~kuraifabala donde casi todos los fanfics han sido dedicados a esta gran pareja. Los kudos son bien recibidos y si quieren dejarme algún comentario, estaré muy agradecida.


End file.
